


A Love That Knows No Bounds

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon side is innate and can affect subconscious behavior, Dom!Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus's demon side still affects his personality as mundane, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Top Magnus Bane, a couple gets engaged, references s03e20 City of Glass, taking one last stand for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: After Alec breaks up with Magnus in 3×18 Magnus decides he is not just going to accept it. He will show Alec who's  really in charge here...magic or no magic.Then Magnus and Alec will deal with getting Magnus's powers back.Together.CHAPTER 7 - COMPLETE





	1. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. I WON'T.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).

> PLEASE READ ALL THE TAGS. THIS IS NOT CANON COMPLIANT, esp for character behavior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec walks out on Magnus, who was still in the bookstore, dumbfounded by what just happened. Did Alec expect Magnus to do nothing about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nadja and Benghi for your wonderful time and feedback. <3

** **

_"Stay with me. Okay?"_

_"Please -- stay with me.” _

Magnus’s tearful plea reverberated in his ears, his heart, his soul – cutting all of these with a knife. Alec shut the door of the bookstore behind him, officially also leaving behind his (former) relationship with Magnus, whom he had left dumbfounded in the bookstore. Alec started walking very fast, as fast as he could, away from the bookstore, until he had turned the corner. Then he stopped, bending over, gasping violently, tears falling from his eyes, as the full weight of what he had just done – to both himself and to Magnus, hit him fullforce.

_I can’t believe I broke up with Magnus, his heart cried. I can’t ---_

Alec had strengthened his resolve as he strode toward the bookstore and opened the door, knowing he had to break up with Magnus so that Magnus could get his magic back, as per the deal with Asmodeus. And yet, seeing Magnus’s face light up at the sight of him, and him volunteering to rub his shoulders because "he looked tense", made him just _die a little bit inside_.

“I have been feeling extremely overwhelmed. I need a break,” he had blurted out. Magnus had not reacted to that, thinking he meant a break as in vacation – and he had gone on and on, talking about various vacation spots. 

Alec had swallowed hard just then, thinking, Oh my god, this is where I totally destroy us. He had closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry.

“No, I need a break…from _us.”_

_Those words had hung in the air, between them. _The look on Magnus’s face had changed from a happy to a confused, horrified one as the color drained from his face.

And the words he had used. “There is no fixing this. You said, there was nothing I can do to make it better..then what am I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch you suffer for the rest of our lives?” Alec had argued. _Please don’t do this, his heart cried_, _Please don’t…_ But Alec’s mouth just wouldn’t stop, it was like fucking word vomit -- he had started this, it needed to be finished,

“Days ago, you had told you, you couldn’t bear to _lose_ me,” Magnus stated in anguish.

“Days ago, I did not realize that the spark you had in you, the one that I had fell in love with, had _died_,” Alec had said, emotionlessly. The last blow was dealt. That had been the final nail in the coffin, which had made Magnus break down.

He replayed them in his head, wincing. Ugh, they had been harsh. His thoughts briefly went back to the time when Magnus had tried to cover up his real feelings regarding a promotion offered to Alec to go work in Idris – Magnus had played up his role of doting and supportive partner, telling Alec it was okay for him to accept the job –which would have been their ultimate separation, at least for a long time. It had left Alec feeling very confused and abandoned – until he had confronted Magnus about it, and then Magnus had confessed he actually hadn’t wanted Alec to go, and that he had lied about his feelings about it. _“Looks like I was a better actor than I thought,” Magnus had mused sheepishly._

Well, Magnus, looks like I just one-upped you, big time, he thought miserably.

Seeing his boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend_ – completely break in front of him was something he never thought he would see in his lifetime. Nor did he think he would ever be the bringer of such words that would devastate someone so badly especially someone whom he loved so deeply. And those kisses…never did he think it would be so hard to break away from those lingering kisses that he had come to think of as _home_…

_Which he did not have anymore. He did not belong anywhere now._

And now he was just _lost. In every way possible. _

_Damn you, Asmodeus, his heart cried._

Alec took a deep breath, then started to walk quickly -- away from that accursed bookstore -- for the next block or so. It was already twilight, and it would be dark in a matter of minutes. It was on his mind to use his stele to activate the speed rune, so he could disappear with the quickness, so that he could run away from the growing selfhatred welling up writing him. There was now a hole in his heart, so huge that he couldn’t think straight. He was not motivated to do anything right now. His mind, heart and body were both numb entirely. All he could do was to walk, mindlessly. His soul was crushed and broken. 

_I can’t believe I broke up with Magnus, his heart cried. I can’t ---_

Blinking back tears, he turned to his left to duck into a side street with small shops, all of which were closed at this late hour. Ugh, he thought, he and Magnus used to love frequenting these places. Why did he choose to walk though here? Tears wouldn’t stop falling now, and his vision was getting blurred. He spied the familiar alleyway coming up ahead, and swallowed back the lump in his throat... So many times, he and Magnus had ducked in there just to make out after a drunken night at the Hunters Moon, or sometimes a little more if they were both feeling frisky. Ugh why did he walk this way again ---'

Suddenly he was tackled from behind, and he fell into the direction of this alleyway, the wind knocked out of him. He stumbled, and he hit the wall, facefirst. Oof! In the seconds that followed, two thoughts ran through his head. Firstly, nothing/or no one could usually knock him that badly like this, esp not of someone with his height and stature. He didn’t sense any magic lurking around either. Secondly, the weight remained on him, or rather, his hands were pinned in a vise grip. There was a strong hand holding his neck down. He was practically pinned to the wall. There was panting/heavy breathing on his neck. His eyes widened. An uncommon emotion – _fear _\-- welled up in him. His normal instincts as a Shadowhunter had been significantly dimmed due to his distress. Who, or what ---

Suddenly he felt his hands being bound with something – leather? – behind his back. A hand grabbed him by his hair roughly and pulled, exposing his neck. He couldn’t help emitting a moan at the sensation this brought forth, even though by now he was trembling with apprehrension. He was rarely in this state – out of control of his own situation. He struggled, but it was futile.

“ALEC.” That growl was unrecognizable, it sounded like something primal, so guttural and wounded. Yet there was the hint of something so familiar about it. “Did you really think you were going to get away with that?”

Teeth clamped down – _hard_ \-- on his neck, where his deflect rune was. Alec jumped, yelping. Belatedly Alec noted it was teeth – human teeth, he thought with relief, as opposed to vampire teeth. If he wasn’t in such a precarious situation, he would have laughed. Being relieved that someone or something that was biting you was human instead of a vampire…yea as if it was a situation to be relieved about, right? The bite turned into a massaging sort of sucking on the skin, so hard that it almost hurt, but sending shivers and sensations to Alec’s groin. It made him dizzy…just before he realized that firm hands were on his body, having ripped open the buttons on his shift halfway, and somehow had already pulled down the zipper on his pants. And one hand was already inside his pants, groping his already half-hard length and balls. Fuck, he thought, head half swimming with sensations that were threatening to overcome him, this is no joke!. He closed his eyes, biting his lip to prevent moans from coming through. He couldn’t reveal that he was half turned on by this, he was practically being attacked right now! He needed to get the upper hand and get himself out of this situation. 

Alec wrenched his entire body to the left, trying to shake the perpetrator off. The mouth came off his neck, thankfully. But the grip was like iron on his arms. And somehow, the hand on his length had not been dislodged, instead it was holding firm and the stroking increased. “Get off me!” he yelled frantically, wriggling to no avail. What could he do when his arms were tied around his back?

The hand in his pants pulled out, and at once he was whirled around roughly to face his perpetrator. It was Magnus’s face that was suddenly in front of him, his dark eyes flashing and incensed. Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus had tackled him, slammed him into the wall? Overwhelming confusion set in. Next thing he knew, Magnus grabbed both of his arms so tightly he could feel his thumbs dig in on the tender part of the underside – and it almost hurt. 

“Magnus,” he whispered. “What are you—”

“Shut up! You don’t get to talk right now," Magnus yelled, his dark brown eyes flashing and incensed, burning at him with tearful rage."You don't get to leave me like that! You DON’T!” Magnus yelled, his hands tightening on his wrists. “What kind of bullshit is that? I can’t live without you! Do you know what you are doing to me, right now?” 

Alec was speechless, his eyes wide as he looked up at him meekly – Magnus had never spoken to him like this before. He had never seen Magnus this out of control, emotionally.

Magnus’s eyes suddenly focused on Alec’s lips, which had parted out of surprise, and before Alec knew what was happening, Magnus had crushed his mouth hard against him, using both tongue and teeth to clash against his, as he pressed his body to his and started rutting against him, shoving his knee inbetween his legs so he could slot against Alec evenly. His arms went under Alec’s shirt, snaking around Alec’s bare back and his nails dug in, causing Alec to hiss as he crushed his body closer to his. Alec’s brain short-circuited, he was so not completely aware of what was happening. His mouth automatically returned the kisses fervently even as part of him was shouting, “Stop! Magnus needs his magic back, you were not supposed to end up like this!” He felt his shirt tear as Magnus roughly grabbed his shirt aside. He broke off the kiss, his eyes flew to the Deflect Rune on the side of his neck, and immediately his mouth bit down on it again, as the rest of his shirt was torn, the rest of the buttons popping off as he did so. Alec yelped from the pain, which was quickly replaced with an intense pleasure that reverberated throughtout his body. The sensations of strong firm hands were all over sudden exposed skin on his chest and abdomen, as Magnus dipped his head down to tongue Alec's nipples, first left than right, before sucking hard on them. Alec arched his back and moaned in response. Then Magnus's body was crushed against his again, as his deft lips sought Alec's again, and bit Alec's lip so hard he drew blood. Alec hissed but didn't turn away. Then his tongue forced Alec's mouth open, demanding entrance. Magnus had not let go of either of his arms, still caught and held down in a strong grip.

Alec had not realized how strong Magnus was, even without his magic. Except for that time when they sparred...lost control and ended up in the bedroom. It appeared that Magnus had not exhibited even half of his strength, because every time Alec tried to manuever Magnus so that he was half off his body, Magnus was crushing him.

He found that he could not budge Magnus at all.

“I’m going to have the last word, ALEC,” Magnus rasped, his breath hot and heavy against Alec’s ear. “Don’t think I didn’t notice what you were looking at on the internet recently. You may have left your weak boyfriend back at the bookstore... but you’re not fucking prepared for the likes of me.” What is Magnus talking about? Alec wondered, as the words registered. Those thoughts dissolved as a hot tongue probed and traced his ear, and Alec’s knees almost buckled from pleasure. “I think it’s time to play out one of those scenes,” the raspy voice continued.

A hand grabbed onto his length again, while the cold air hit Alec’s suddenly bare thighs as his pants were pulled down over and off his ass and legs. “You cannot move, can you,” the deep melodious voice drawled in a low dangerous tone. “You’re helpless now. I’m going to now eat and fuck you silly until you aren’t able to discern your own name, boy,” he drawled in a low, dangerous tone. Alec shivered. Oh, _that _scene. _It was a scene he had come across while surfing online – for some reason he had clicked and watched the whole sordid scene. Then came back and watched it again two more times. But felt shameful doing it since it was pretty much a dom/sub rape fantasy scene; he never thought he would become so turned on by it. Imagine just relinquishing control like that, or being made to, and you couldn’t do anything about it Every time the video finished, he would clear the history and shut the laptop down completely. The next time he had watched it, he had let his hands wander, and it had become one of the craziest releases he had ever experienced. It had been extremely hard to come back down to normal; his mind and breath just kept short circuiting. Also he had recalled that Magnus had just come back home from High Warlock business, causing him to hurriedly shut everything down and walk out of the room like nothing had been happening. He recalled Magnus looking at him slightly curiously, but then Magnus seemed to shake off the question and they had gone about their regular evening._

Well, this was now, though, and Magnus’s firm hands and mouth definitely exerted control. Fingers groped and squeezed his inner thighs as Magnus’s mouth and tongue licked and sucked every inch of Alec from his back, to lower back, sucking on every rune and causing Alec to cry out. Then his tongue was swirling around the rim, before darting in and out, deeper each time. 

Alec was thisclose to losing consciousness with every sensation. 

He wanted to touch, desperately, wriggling against the leather belt which held his hands, but was not able to.

Then a finger, two fingers pushed in and felt toward the right. Finding what they were looking for, the fingers twisted, and Alec yelped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Oh my god, he thought dimly. All he saw was spots in front of his eyes. 

He faintly saw Magnus kneel down below his waist, and then he felt teeth on his inner thigh, Magnus was biting and tugging on the tender part of that flesh while pumping his length. Then he twisted those fingers again, causing another jump and temporary blackout of Alec’s senses. The sudden tight warmth and wetness of Magnus’s mouth over his member made Alec’s knees buckle as Magnus swallowed him to the root, causing precome to come out. Magnus did it again. “Nnnnth, nnnnth,” Alec moaned, half stumbling. He would have definitely fallen over if Magnus had not been supporting his thighs and legs with his body, which was kneeling in front of him.

Through the spots in front of his eyes, Alec faintly looked down and saw Magnus’s spiked hair, highlighted with magenta (ah that was the color he had worn when he had stopped his wedding to Lydia), moving to and for as his mouth bobbed up and down on his length. Tears shot into his eyes as he remembered the happiness they had shared over this past year, and now he was not sure what they were, if anything at all. The deal he made with Asmoedeus, it had to stand. Or else Magnus could never get his magic back. 

He didn’t even realize tears were falling down his face until he tasted the tears on his lips. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. It was certainly an odd mixture of emotions at this moment. Between moaning and blacking out due to Magnus’s deft movements, his heart was also breaking and he was about to cry. He felt his body shake as the tears thundered down his cheeks and he gasped.

Magnus’s head stopped bobbing, and he looked up at Alec’s tearful face. The angry look on Magnus’s face immediately changed one of concern. “Alec?” Magnus asked slowly. Alec didn’t answer, his eyes were closed, his head down, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so empty, so disgusted with himself, and he couldn’t stop the hopeless feeling inside.

“Uh, Alexander?” Magnus continued tentatively. He swallowed. Had he gone too far? He could admit that he had let his emotions get away from himself, banged Alexander up a little bit. Actually, to be honest, banged him up a hell of a lot. He also had not spoken to Alec directly aside from the callous dirty talk, which was so unlike how they were in their relationship.

He felt something inside him give a little. “I’m sorry---”

“No. I want you to fuck me.”

Alec’s firm but soft voice made Magnus stop talking. His emotions still running wild, Alec had just about regained some composure upon hearing Magnus use his full name for the first time since he had accosted him earlier. “Fuck me please,” he added in a soft voice. “I’m feeling s-s-so messed up, I can’t think straight. I just need you to fill me up completely, just like only you know how to do,” he added in a soft voice, looking directly at Magnus while biting his lip.

“F-f-fuck me into oblivion, and don’t be gentle,” he choked out, his tearful hazel eyes boring into Magnus’s. That’s when Magnus lost it. Sucking in his teeth, emotional hurt hit his gut once again, tears welled up in his eyes, which he wiped away angrily. _This was not why he had chased after Alec! To end up tearful or weak again! _Butnow they were both here, both obviously emotionally torn up, and this was going to end one way. 

_Or another, _he thought. 

“Okay Alexander,” he said slowly. “Whatever you want.” Magnus's voice was curt, devoid of his regular melodic tones. Alec winced.

Magnus's anger had seeped back in again, and he roughly whirled Alec around again, practically shoving him against the wall, knocking the breath out of Alec. Then he was pushed so he was now bending forward, Magnus keeping a firm hand on his back so he couldn't move Behind him he heard Magnus undo his pants with his free hand. He then felt Magnus’s thick head against his opening. However, Magnus was slowly nudging forward instead of abruptly, just being considerate the way he usually was – Alec’s eyes filled with tears again. He didn’t deserve that type of gentleness. 

Alec bit his lip as he took a deep breath, then edged a bit backward onto Magnus’s thick girth so his entire head entered the rim, relishing the burn that stretched him out, coming from this movement. 

Magnus hissed, sucking in his teeth. Wow, that had been unexpected, he thought, almost losing his mind for a second. Oh, so is that how Alec wanted it, he thought. It aroused him so much that he felt precome already pooling at the tip. In response, Magnus snapped his hips, and went forward, all the way in, gasping as the tight heat enveloped his girth, smacking Alecs buttocks with his bare skin as he did so. Alec felt himself suddenly being stretched out, burning, and he gasped. Magnus’s firm hands grabbed both sides of Alec’s hips roughly as he pulled out slightly, then slammed in again and again. “Nnnnnth, OHHH,” Alec muttered, then yelled a few times. Then his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Magnus struck his prostrate dead on. His eyes rolled back and his knees buckled. 

Magnus’s hands gripped Alec’s hips more firmly, his nails digging in as he felt the taller man crumple slightly. 

Oh wow, already? Magnus thought, this exciting him further. 

Craning his neck up to Alec’s ear, he whispered, “Yea, baby, I’m going to wreck you, scream for me baby.” He continued pounding into Alec, his mouth seeking his neck, and there he sucked in bruises, one after the other. Alec cried and screamed and buckled wildly against Magnus. It burned but it felt so good, and by now Alec no longer felt anything but was only conscious of Magnus in him, fucking him. Magnus was getting close too, as he felt warmth pooling in his gut. He slammed into Alec a few more times, often leaning over to suck and bite his ear or neck, then suddenly he couldn’t hold it anymore. He gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt himself spasm and come into Alec. Simultaneously Alec had started trembling himself, and he had come a few seconds later, untouched. Magnus was heaving deep, heavy uncontrolled breaths as he finished unloading into Alec, and then he fell forward onto Alec’s neck, biting into his Deflect Rune, his favorite spot on Alec. 

Alec’s knees buckled from the sharpness of the bite. This time, they _both_ tumbled to the ground.

This tore Magnus from Alec's neck, and Magnus no longer was holding Alec down. He sighed. Sitting up, he looked at Alec, who was still lying on the ground in a heap, his gaze unfocused, face messy with tears, and his clothes half off, his pants around his ankles. What a sight they both must look, with their clothes half off. His eyes fell on his hands, where the wrists had redness where they were tied with the belt for this extended period of time. Oh no, Magnus thought, as he quickly leaned over to undo the belt knot so that Alec’s wrists were loose. 

Alec sat up just then, rubbing at his reddened wrists. “Thanks,” he mumbled, not looking at Magnus while he self-consicously fixed his clothing and pulled up his pants. His emotions were all jumbled up inside, he was not sure what he was feeling at that moment. And he was definitely _not_ prepared to reconcile what he had experienced tonight...

Magnus was not talking at that moment, he was looking straight ahead at the ground, his knees up to his chest. He felt spent. He was angry before, and that anger and overflowing emotion had made him chase after Alec. But now he was just _spent. _He glanced over at Alec, who was still rubbing at his wrists, and noticed the bruising on his cheekbones from being slammed into the wall, his unruly black hair was even more unruly now, his lower lip was busted with dried caked blood, there were nail marks on his back and hip area, and teeth marks/bruising all over his neck and chest.

"I hurt you, didn't I," Magnus stated despondently. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what came over me." He paused, and then continued. "Actually I know what exactly came over me. You broke up with me, with no justification. I just couldn't take it.” His voice had risen again, he just couldn’t shake off the anger. “My soul shattered, and I felt I had nothing left. But nothing can excuse what I did.” He shook his head. “You are the love of my life, Alexander. How could things just end abruptly like that? Are you ready to give me the real reason now?” He was trying to keep his voice even, but it began to shake at the very end. He couldn'’t keep this up, he realized miserably.

Alec looked straight ahead. He still couldn't bring himself to meet Magnus's eyes. “We just need to take a break,” Alec stated, trying to keep his voice even. But even he heard the trembling in his voice.

Magnus just stared at him incredulously, a cold look in his eyes. “No,” he said, in that low dangerous voice of his. “No, I won’t accept that. Not after all the times we were together. Not after all of this." He stood up, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Do I seriously need to smack it out of you?” he asked, talking really fast right now. He was starting to feel out of control again. How dare Alec suggest that again! How dare he! Did he think that little of him??? The anger was building up quickly at the absolute inconsideration that he was being given.

He had never felt so disrespected, ever!

Alec remained stoic, refusing to respond or object. That only served to test Magnus's patience. What was wrong with him??? Did he ever know him at all??! The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion as Magnus raised his hand. His dark eyes were flashing, incensed. Alec looked at it, his eyes widening, trying to contain his emotions. He wouldn’t…

Smack! Went Magnus’s hand against his face, extremely hard, before Magnus could stop himself. It was so hard that it jostled Alec; he flinched as he turned his head away, wincing as he hissed from the jarring contact, his eyes tearing madly. I deserved that, I guess, he thought glumly, touching his face at the point of contact. It burned badly. _Sheesh_,_ that was some smack alright._

Magnus's s eyes widened, and he immediately was contrite. “My god, Alec,” he breathed. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please.” Magnus started tearing, and the next time he knew, he was sobbing in earnest, regretting his actions. As angry as he was with Alexander, he truly had not meant to hit him. It had just all been too much at the moment for him to process. The handprint had remained on Alec’s cheek, a bright red handprint. 

Magnus couldn’t bear to look at it.

He turned away. “Maybe we should just forget this whole fucking thing,” he muttered. “I guess I’m no good for you anyway, a fucking has-been Warlock. That’s why you broke up with me.” He sighed, putting his head in his hands, continuing to sob.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked. Alec was gazing at him with his tearful hazel eyes. Those big hazel eyes that could look straight through him. Not cold like they were during the breakup. And the Magnus realized, that Alec had forced that look upon him, as part of an act. “I’m so sorry, Magnus,” he choked up. “I was not supposed to tell you this, but I was trying to get you your magic back.” Magnus looked at him with a shocked look. He continued. “But the only way I could was if I broke up with you. And now, look, I even failed at this. I failed at being able to make you feel worthwhile and happy just being with me, I failed at keeping you from seizing and ending up in the hospital. -” Alec had started talking very quickly now, rambling, and making it harder for Magnus to understand him.

The next sentence came out simultaneously from both of them.

“Who did you ask for help –"

“I couldn’t even propose to you right –”

They both stopped. And stared at each other. Magnus was the first one to recover. “W-what?” Magnus stammered. Alec nodded. “The dinner on the terrace,” he said, swallowing hard. Sighing, he took out the wooden box and put it in Magnus’s palm. “This will always be yours,” he whispered. “Even if we never get a chance in this life.” Alec swallowed hard, closing his eyes, as Magnus tentatively opened the box. Before him was the Lightwood ring. The one passed down for generations, given to the eldest son, as a promise of growing the next generation of Lightwoods.

Alec couldn’t stop his emotions anymore. Tears slipped past his closed eyes, and he sobbed loudly.

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus whispered, starting to cry also. They leaned their heads together, sniffling and crying. Magnus felt so mixed inside. His heart had broken anew upon hearing Alec’s confession and now tears. However, part of him still felt really angry and hurt, as if that part of his heart was torn away. Would it ever come back? He was not completely sure.

“Were you going to say something about how you were going to get my magic back?” he said finally.

Alec was silent, however his emotions raged inside him. Did this already nullify the deal? 

Sigh, it probably did, didn’t it.

“A-Asmodeus,” he whispered, his voice so low that Magnus had to lean in to hear him. Magnus recoiled in horror. “I spoke to Asmodeus through Vera, a warlock/demon conduit when I told you I had a meeting with the Clave that morning,” he said haltingly. “I told him to return what he stole from you. Asmodeus said I was killing you slowly, and that I would be the death of you. So I was to break your heart, to save your life.” 

As Alec said those last words, he imagined Asmodeus’s creepy voice echoing in his mind. Egad so nasty. He shuddered violently.

“You summoned Asmodeus?” Magnus’s voice had risen in panic.

**“Alexander." **Magnus's tone was now a bit edgy, as if exasperated toward a child who should have known better.

Alec suddenly found the rocks by his foot extremely interesting. He kicked at the rocks half-heartedly, feeling his whole body tense up. He didn't know what to say.

He had _nothing_ to say. 

It had been stupid, stupid, _stupid_...

An uneasy silence grew between them. 

Then Magnus broke the silence. "Did you close the conduit? Is he walking around right now in New York?” he asked quickly. Magnus looked around furiously, even though the alleyway was empty and obviously no one around. Alec nodded, “it should be, which is why I used a warlock conduit and didn’t ask someone for a pentagram.” 

“Still though. Alec, that was not very smart of you, even remotely,” Magnus stated, a little crossly.

Alec sighed. “I know. But that night, when you were drunk, and you said that these feelings were never pass. It just killed me. I knew I did not want to be the main source of your despair, that you had given up your magic for Jace, for me…” He shrugged. “I figured if you had your magic back, that it would be enough for you, even more than having me in your life.”

Magnus looked at Alexander with a wild eye and an incredulous look on his face. “Alexander,” he stated firmly. “You are my life,” he stated vehemently. “Oh my god. I can’t live without you. Yes I can go on and on about losing my magic, but you are my heart and soul.” He looked at Alec with such an intense look, it took Alec’s breath away. Then Magnus had a sheepish smile on his face. “However, now the problem lies, how quickly will I age now, because time will surely catch up to me since I’m no longer immortal.” 

Alec looked at him, shocked. He had not thought about that! “Ugh, there has to be another way,” he murmured, taking Magnus’s fingers in his and lacing them together.

_Besides Asmodeus. _No one wanted to voice this out loud.

“Maybe I can ask the Spiral Labyrinth tomorrow,” Magnus said tentatively. He smiled, as another thought came to him. "And actually, I might know of the right person to assist us with this; she's in charge of the Archives there..."

Alec nodded. Alec realized that Magnus's getting his magic back was a priority. He did not want the man that he loved to die prematurely as a result of the loss of magic! ugh this was a new complication! Prior to this he had not even thought that could happen.

He looked down at their entwined fingers, tingling madly from the chemistry linking them both together, heart and soul. We are meant to be, Alec realized. What a colossal mistake he had made today– almost made, he corrected himself. He saw Magnus staring at him also. His gaze was now soft and loving. God, I love this man, he thought.

He refused to give up hope. Some way, somehow, they would get Magnus's magic back.

“I love you,” Alec whispered.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus stated quietly.

They both leaned in for a lingering loving kiss. Now the kiss was not rushed, and both swirled their tongues in one another's mouths slowly, tenderly. Magnus hummed and sighed as they parted, his face breaking out into a huge smile. "Well. Today was certainly a doozy," he quipped, eliciting a laugh from Alec. "What do you say that we go home and sleep on things? And then we can start on our missions tomorrow?"

Alec nodded, smiling just as big. "Definitely. Home," he murmured, leaning over to kiss Magnus on the side of his head. "Always."

They linked arms, and started on their way back to the loft.


	2. Mission to the Spiral Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Catarina's help, Magnus travels to the Spiral Labyrinth to find a resolution to their problem.  
A reunion is in the works...
> 
> The day also ends quite unexpectedly, with a promise made  
And for now, happiness will be shared and celebrated.

“Okay, so we have the plans set for today? We all know what we are doing, right?” Magnus asked.

It was mid-morning, and he was going over the day’s agenda together with Alec. He had wanted to make sure they were both on the same page. “So I’ve asked Catarina to help portal me to the Spiral Labyrinth, do some research, and see who’s around. When I’m done, Catarina and I will portal back here with tomes and other things, and we can discuss our plans further. You fine with staying here in the meantime?”

“Uh yea,” Alec said, seemingly distracted, leaning his head back as he sat up against the headboard of their bed. He had just woken up less an hour or so ago, and had found his side of the bed empty. He had initially panicked…until he had idly looked at the mirror across the room and saw the light bruise on his left cheek. Right, from when he had slammed into the wall yesterday. All the events from yesterday flooded into his head yet again. Right, so he had ended up not breaking up with Magnus yesterday. 

Well, technically, he had…but then...

He flushed, recalling the sessions that ensued after Magnus had unexpectedly chased him down. All of it still seemed so surreal, how things had come to a head. On the walk back, Magnus had kept apologizing for what he inflicted on Alec, but Alec just wanted to forget the whole thing – it had just the wrong approach for Alec to take. In fact, Alec ended up apologizing endlessly for hurting him – hurting both of them -- for no reason. 

Eventually they had just both simultaneously came to an agreement to not make any weird deals going forward, without talking to one another first. Then they had leaned in toward one another, and kissed to seal the deal.

After coming back to the loft last night, they didn’t even do anything heavy; ultimately they had both decided that they just wanted to take it easy, and just held one another as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Alec hadn’t recalled ever feeling so warm or safe, lying there in his boyfriend’s arms. In his arms, he could almost forget that there was a real problem facing them. But alas it was the morning now, and it would need to be dealt with, starting today. 

But still…

“Alexander?” Magnus’s questioning tone brought him back to the present. He realized he had been in the middle of staring – at his boyfriend’s abs, that is, now lightly glistening with sweat. Every muscle was emphasized, and slightly heaving from effort. He must have gotten up earlier to work out, he thought idly.

“Yes,” Alec breathed, responding to his name, not really knowing what he was answering to. He was still transfixed by the sight of the abs. It wasn’t anything that he’s never seen before…but still…

This didn’t go by unnoticed by Magnus, whose mouth slowly twisted into a smirk. Oh right, he wasn’t wearing a shirt at the moment. He had just casually tossed his shirt off earlier this morning while doing tai chi stretches and poses out of the balcony, and had forgotten to put it back on. Alec’s mouth was partially open while staring, a cute little trait Alec did that had always charmed Magnus to no end.

This could be fun, thought Magnus deviously. He purposely arched his body to one side, and flexed. Alec's eyes followed the movement, hungrily, to his delight.

“Alexander,” Magnus purred. “Are you in the mood for a morning workout?” he couldn’t help teasing. He sauntered around the bed until he was just inches away. He took his hand and ran his fingers slowly through Alec’s dark unruly hair.

Alec’s hazel eyes darkened, as his pupils dilated. “Now you’re talking. Come here,” he growled, shifting his position, and quickly pulling Magnus down to the bed for a deep, scorching kiss. He saw a look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face, which quickly changed as his mouth responded to Alec’s kisses. Alec rolled himself so that he was on top of Magnus, pressing every inch of himself against his body as he straddled him. He heard Magnus’s breath catch.

Alec’s fingers wound themselves around both of Magnus’s wrists, effectively pinning them steadfast against the mattress. Bending over him until their faces were inches apart, he slowly dipped his head to lick a slow wet stripe up the side of Magnus’s neck. He grinned when Magnus arched his body and moaned, halfheartedly attempting to move his wrists. 

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’s wrists.

“Nah-uh, it’s my turn today,” he growled intimately into Magnus’s ear. He felt Magnus shudder at his words. 

Alec laughed softly as he slotted his knee in between Magnus’s legs, pinning his body firmly against the bed. Again he felt Magnus’s whole body shudder and shiver, as he felt him grow hard. Alec grinned. He then started rutting against Magnus, ripping a full-out moan out from his boyfriend. Then they were both rutting against each other, their breaths uneven and ragged.

Alec then dipped his head to suck on Magnus’s bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth lightly, before releasing it and catching his mouth for a deep, crushing kiss…

******

Later that morning, Magnus and Catarina stepped out of the portal she had created; in front of them is the Spiral Labyrinth. “There really is no other way to travel,“ Magnus stated emphatically. “I miss it,” Magnus lamented, referring to the loss of his magic.

Catarina put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. “Well that’s why we are here, right?” Catarina gently reminded Magnus. He looked around, the site itself was so majestic and a wonder to behold. “I wish Alexander could have come with us,” he murmured. But unfortunately this was the sworn secret of the Warlocks that he himself had sworn to uphold. There were certainly no way to get around those type of rules.

Catarina raised an eyebrow as she looked at Magnus. “Well, I gather you just saw him this morning, eh?” she quipped, pointing at several purple bruises on his neck and near his shirt collar. “Those look fresh. Hmm are there more bites than bruises? Woooow…”

“I don’t’ know what you are talking about, Catarina,” Magnus said, giving her his best innocent look. Actually, Alec had been quite aggressive with his mouth this morning, and the marks were actually all over his chest and even extending to the lower regions of his body, not just on his neck. It had been really hot.

Catarina tipped her head back and laughed uproariously. Magnus then looked sheepish. He most likely was not fooling his oldest friend. She knew how it was…

“C’mon, let’s see if Tessa is around,” Catarina said, linking her arm through Magnus’s. She muttered something, and a door appeared. They both walked in, and headed for the Main Archives.

They immediately spot a beautiful warlock elegantly dressed in a dark mulberry wrap dress, her wavy brown hair cascading down slender shoulders, actively shelving books using her magic. Magnus’s heart warmed at seeing his friend.

“Tessa Gray,” he drawled. The beautiful brunette looked up in surprise at the voice, her blue gray eyes sparkling.

“Magnus Bane! And Catarina Loss. Wow what a surprise. It’s been ages!” The brunette gives Catarina a hug, and then moves to approach Magnus. As she does, she stops, confusion looming over her face. 

Magnus noticed her change in demeanor.

“I no longer have my magic,” he admitted, trying not to cringe.

Tessa’s face changed, with a smile forming on her face. “I felt that,” she whispered. She touched the side of his face lovingly. “I feel sadness in you. Here, a hug from an old friend.” The brunette leans in to envelop Magnus with her long slender arms. Magnus hugged her back tightly, his eyes misting over. He had promised himself to not be as outwardly sad about his current condition. His thoughts kept going back to Alec and what almost happened yesterday.

No he couldn’t have something like that happen again.

And at least they were actively trying to find something that would rectify the situation…

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tessa asked gently, gesturing toward three very comfortable looking oversized armchairs. Magnus nodded. “Actually that’s why we are here. We are hoping you could help us.” They walked toward the chairs and they sat down. Magnus began explaining the whole situation to Tessa, as well as re-briefing Catarina on the whole sordid situation…

“Well, that is certainly a quandry,” Tessa said finally, after Magnus had finished speaking. Then her eyes turned soft and gazed at Magnus thoughtfully. “So this Shadowhunter, he really looks like Will?” Her face held a wistful expression as she reminisced about her husband Will Herondale, who had passed long ago. “Magnus…” she suddenly said in a teasing tone of voice, holding Magnus’s gaze. “Were you ever crushing on Will at some point—”

“No, nope,” Magnus said quickly. “It is just a coincidence.”

“Sure, sure,” Tessa chided. She knew her friend used to fall for people very easily, so she would not have been surprised by this. She knew her friend had a weakness for tall dark and handsome – and more than once she had wondered if Will had been the cause of that. They had been a tight group back in the day…

“I will need to meet this Alexander in person then. And you said he’s a Lightwood right?” she stated. She squinted her eyes. “Wait, he is Maryse and Robert’s eldest?” The distaste on her face for the former Circle members was clear.

He nodded. “Yes, he is. But he’s completely different from them.” He went on to tell her about the Downworld Council, and even how he was really close with Madzie, the little warlock girl under Catarina’s care. Even Catarina’s eyes softened when speaking about Alec. Interesting, Tessa thought, surveying the two. Maybe this Shadowhunter would be the one to really bring change to current relations and having them stick.

“So does Mr. Wonderful have green eyes?” she teased.

“No, hazel,” Magnus answered.

Tessa furrowed her brows in surprise. “Interesting. Can’t say I recall ever seeing hazel eyes on a Lightwood.”

“Yes, tell me about it,” Magnus stated, grinning.

“That’s it, I’m coming back with you two for a short visit,” Tessa declared. The two looked at her, smiles widening on both their faces.

“Really? But how about the Archives?” Magnus asked. He was so excited to be able to spend some more time with Tessa, and also for Tessa to meet Alexander.

“Eh, I have not taken holiday in a long time. Also this room is pretty much self-maintaining. I can just have one of the younger warlocks stand in for me,” Tessa huffed. “Besides you never know when you might need another warlock on hand. I’d be happy to help any way I can.” She smiled at Magnus, whose eyes seemed to light up at her words. Somehow she sensed that the older warlock needed her presence at this stressful time. She wanted to be there for him.

“So, tell me again about Alexander’s siblings,” Tessa continued. “You said one is a Herondale? Like a descendant of mine and Will’s?

Catarina cleared her throat. “Are we done chitchatting? I thought you need to look for a way to get your magic back, Magnus,” she deadpanned. She then nudged both in the ribs, making them both giggle. “C’mon you can continue gossiping while we do research.”

____________________________________-

Alec was in the middle of cleaning the loft when the portal emerged in the middle of the living room.

Three figures stepped out – Magnus, Catarina, and a beautiful brunette woman with long cascading wavy brown hair, gray blue eyes, who was almost as tall as he was. She also had an regal and ethereal glow about her.

Alec assumed she was also a warlock as well. She did look somewhat familiar.

He racked his brain, trying to recall all of the briefings from the Institute to see if he could recall her information. 

He looked up, and saw her looking right back at him, curiously, along with an unreadable look in her eyes.

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily, as they step in for a hello kiss. Magnus’s eyes crinkled at the corners, upon seeing Alec dressed in an apron with a broom and a dustpan. “Oh you didn’t need to do this today, although you do look cute in an apron,” he said softly.

His heart melted though; it was just like Alec to go out of his way to organize this in the loft, like it was his home. Well, that bit was mostly true, Magnus did want Alec to consider this their home.

Alec shrugged. “This old thing? And yes, I needed to burn some energy, so I ended up cleaning. Next time, when we are alone, I'll wear something... _more suitable_,” he stated teasingly, the tone of his voice lowering toward the end of the sentence. His eyes darkened considerably. 

_Or maybe nothing at all,_ his eyes seemed to insinuate. 

Magnus smirked. So this morning hadn’t been enough? Magnus held Alec’s gaze purposefully. 

This didn’t escape Catarina’s notice. Oh boy, Catarina thought, rolling her eyes. The boys were acting like there was no one else in the room..._so incorrigible_! She cleared her throat, and Magnus turned to face her. “Manners!” she stated, as if scolding a younger brother.

Magnus was the first to look at her in surprise. He looked flustered.

“Oh, right,” he said. “My apologies! Alexander, this is one of my greatest friends, Tessa Gray. Tessa, this is Alexander Lightwood.” He gestured to the both of them with a flourish.

Ah right, Alec thought. Tessa Gray. She was an unique case -- actually one of the warlocks that the Clave actually had commended in public. Which was a rarity, since the Clave was basically still in the Dark Ages with regard to how they saw Downworlders. And of course Alec wanted to change all of that...

Alec stuck out his hand, with a lopsided grin. “Alexander Lightwood, current Head of the NY Institute. Nice to finally meet you Ms.Gray. We had learned about you from our briefings at the Institute. Half-Shadowhunter, half Eidolon heritage, right? You also have a solid track record in working and establishing relationships with various Institutes in the past. We can’t thank you enough.”

Tessa peers at Alec, with surprise, as she shakes his head. “Wow, you are extremely young to be bestowed that honor. That certainly says a lot about you. Your family must be proud,” she stated with a smile. She turned to Magnus. “Seriously, he really does look like Will.”

“Jace Herondale, as I’ve mentioned, is his adoptive brother and parabatai,” Magnus says. “His parents are Stephen and Celine. Unfortunately they are no longer with us.” Tessa raises her eyebrows. “Really, I need to meet him someday,” she states. “Stephen and Celine are descendants from Will and me.” 

Alec looked at her with surprise. Right, he thought, Tessa being a warlock, she was immortal. Thus she would be able to see all future descendants associated with her family tree. 

She was certainly an enigma, Alec thought admirably.

“Oh, and I almost forgot,” Magnus stated, “I ran into Brother Zachariah, but we've all known him as -- Jem Carstairs.” As he said the last part of the sentence, he directed a meaningful look at Tessa.

“What?” Tessa stated, shocked. “Jem?” Her eyes fill with tears.

“He’s still a Silent Brother,” Magnus stated. “But I bet he would love to see you. It’s been a really long time, hasn’t it?” Tessa nodded. She had initially tried to keep in touch with him, but had lost track after awhile. At that moment, she allowed herself to reminisce about her, Will, and Jem. It had been an interesting arrangement between the three, with Will and Jem being parabatai, Jem’s chronic illness, and then her being married to Will. Along with her everlasting love for both men. 

Tessa was truly happy to hear that Jem/Brother Zachariah was near; she made a mental note to try to call upon him in the near future.

Magnus went into the kitchen to go prepare some tea. Soon they were all sitting around the living room, chatting and drinking tea. Tessa brought out some tomes and set them down on the table.

“Magnus, why don’t you explain to Alec what we found while researching at the Spiral Labyrinth,” Tessa stated, settling back in the couch with her cup of tea.

Magnus clears his throat. “So there’s good news and bad news,” Magnus states. Alec turned to give him his full attention. “We tried our best. There’s nothing in the Spiral Labyrinth which can reverse what my father did to me. His payments for services rendered are usually personal, meaning he has to be the one to give my magic back to me.”

Alec frowned. “The only way we can do that is through the deal I made with Asmodeus…which I had pretty much rendered null and void once I had told you everything,” he said to Magnus. Then again, he mused, flushing as he replayed yesterday’s sordid events, it was not as if he was given a chance to protest any differently…

Magnus shook his head. “I know my father. My father is too smart to be fooled if we try to trick him. My father’s strength stems from the very ability to sense mundane or other beings’ emotions emanating from the root of their very souls – which accounted for the success he has had within eternity with defeating his foes. He just knew how to get to them, exploit their very weakness. That’s how he got to you in the first place, Alexander.” 

Alec flushed upon hearing that statement, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He did not like it when he was made to sound like someone had taken advantage of him. He was used to having the upper hand in situations.

“So if I’m understanding what you are saying,” Tessa mused, “Your father won’t come to you unless your heartbreak is real. It is obviously not present, now.”

But, Magnus thought, it _had_ been real -- right after that breakup. _Crushingly real. Until_ Magnus had tempted fate and chased after Alec…

Magnus suddenly had an epiphany. He looked at Alec.

“Unless we somehow are made to forget that whole thing happened, that we had gotten back together,” he said slowly. 

Alec looked at him in horror.

“_…What_? After all of that? Magnus, you were absolutely devastated,” Alec protested.

“Exactly,” Magnus said. “But we need someone to draw Asmodeus in. He has no reason to pursue me right now, being that I don’t have a weakness. He will sense that heartbreak and hone in quickly. I guarantee it…”

Alec still looked doubtful. "I don't want you to put yourself in that position. Not again," he said in a concerned tone. Magnus gazed at him with the most tenderest of looks. Inwardly, Tessa swooned. Oh my god, she thought. My friend is really in love!

_With a Shadowhunter, of all beings_, she could recall Magnus’s formerly sarcastic voice saying, from ages ago, when she had first told him about her and Will. 

Well, she thought, smiling. How times have changed!

Magnus brought out a tome, and opened it up to a page that he had bookmarked.

“This is the spell we found that could help us defeat Asmodeus.” He then proceeded to tell Alec about the spell – it could bind Asmodeus to a nonliving or living being.. But it is risky, and the only way to enact it upon him is to have bodily contact with him, as it needs to surge through his entire being all at once – or else it won’t work. They need proximity. 

Also, having been enacted, two other warlocks would need to be there to present a unified front in order to keep Asmodeus from trying to break free of the spell as it is being enacted.

Hence a big part of the reason why Tessa had accompanied Magnus and Catarina to New York City.

When she had first agreed to come with them to help them on their quest, Magnus could not thank her enough. 

"Magnus," Tessa said gently. "You have helped us countlessly over the years, decades...centuries even. Now I can return yet another favor. Trust me, old friend. I want to do this for you." Tessa stepped forward to embrace her long time friend. Magnus felt so grateful.

“Again,” Magnus statexd confidently, even as Alec continued to shake his head, “This is why we need to do this. I need to be bait. And Alec, you need to forget that we made up as well. So that my father will sense our devastation, our weakness, and come to me.”

He turns to Alec, whose eyes had become watery.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly, “When I saw how devastated you were yesterday, it was heartbreaking. Even with all of that...” He pauses to use his hands in an exaggerated series of gestures to indicate the events which followed, which bring a warm flush to Alec’s cheeks – and Magnus’s whole face reddens – like a tomato --- as he averted his eyes, which are full on dilated now. 

Which didn’t go unnoticed by Alec.

He found himself extremely turned on, upon seeing that – but he needed to continue speaking.

“I would hate to think you would need to experience all of that again. Are you sure about this?”

Magnus cleared his throat. He stepped close to Alec, and took him by the hand. The lovers lock gazes with one another. “Yesterday,” Magnus said softly, “I thought I had lost you forever. I felt like a part of me was being torn out of my very soul. But now I know that was far from the case. Thus I wouldn’t be going through the same thing again. I have an idea…”

Magnus tells Tessa and Alec about the idea. Basically Tessa or Catarina would need to take both Alec and Magnus’s memories of everything following the breakup – albeit temporarily. Asmodeus could then track Magnus down and hopefully give him back his magic. The spell would continue to protect their relationship on some level, until it deemed absolutely necessary to activate and bring them back together again -- such as one of them being in grave danger, nearly dying, or about to be kidnapped to another dimension etc. The spell would set off a series of events which would immediately trigger Alec’s memories. Then Alec would be transported to Tessa and Catarina would go and save him. Also, on some level, there would be a minimal tracking device set into this spell so if needed, Tessa and Catarina could locate either one of them at any time.

By the time Alec's memories were triggered, Alec would ideally be within proximity of Magnus. And once Magnus saw him again, his memory would return and he could enact the spell on Asmodeus, having the element of surprise in his favor.

Alec mulled it over. He had to admit, it was a decent plan. But would it work?

“It seems to be the only way,” Magnus states. He took a deep breath. Being back in the state of heartbreak was not exactly his ideal situation, either. Yesterday, he had been _thisclose_ to heading to Brother Zachariah so that he could have his memories of Alec wiped. 

He counted his lucky stars that he did not end up doing that, and instead used his anger and frustration to hunt down Alec.

He still regretted giving in to his impulses and being that rough with him physically though – terribly so – but in his mindset at the time, he hasn't been getting through to Alec. It had been a move of desperation on his part. Alec could be quite stubborn...

Alec sighed. “Yes, it would seem so,” he stated. His mind was racing. He recalled how crazy Magnus seemed to get, and how heartbreaking it had been to see Magnus break down.

This demanded a grand gesture.

He got an idea.

“Magnus,” he stated. Magnus looked at him.

“Please give me that wooden box back,” he said resolutely.

Oh. “Okay…” Magnus stated. Of course. The Lightwood ring. Of course Alec wanted it back. However, that fact didn’t stop Magnus from suddenly feeling a pang of hurt. Didn’t he say he could keep it? He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around the precious box. He closed his eyes, feeling the solidness of the wood, and took another deep breath.

Okay.

“Here you go, Alexander,” he said, as he lifted his eyes to meet his. He couldn't help but feel a bit despondent. He held out the box in his outstretched hand.

this change in emotion did not escape Alec's notice. 

Why does Magnus look so sad? he wondered. 

He looked at Magnus’s outstretched hand, with the ring box in it. 

He stepped forward, placed his hand upon the box, and cupped Magnus’s hand with the other.

“_Magnus_,” he stated more huskily, in a tone of voice which made Magnus immediately glance up at him in surprise.

Alec moved down onto one knee, his eyes never leaving Magnus's face.

He saw Magnus’s face turn from blank, to confused, to slow shock.

Oh my god, Magnus thought, suddenly realizing what was happening.

“A-Alexander ---”

“I love you, Magnus Bane. There will never be anyone else but you. Yesterday you made me realize that, thousandfold. Nephilim only love once, and this case is no exception. With you, I’ve discovered the world. I want to keep discovering that with you, for the rest of our lives.”

Magnus’s eyes teared up, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. His beautiful hazel eyes were open and honest. 

My hazel eyes to look into, forever, he thought.

“Will you marry me, Magnus Bane?” Alec asked, his voice trembling at the end of his speech.

Magnus, in response, sank down on his knees to face Alec. 

“Darling…yes,” he breathed. “With every breath I have, as long as you will allow me, and to have me, I will. I will marry you. Oh my darling.”

He felt his eyes tearing up, as his heart swelled with absolute happiness. 

He looked at Alec, his eyes were shining. Suddenly their lips were both crushed against each other, kissing, their arms around each other, and pressing against one another’s bodies until there was no space left between them.

It was as if they were one person at that very moment.

They pulled apart.

"Let me put the ring on you," Alec said softly.

Magnus couldn't keep from tearing as Alec slid the silver ring with the big engraved "L" on his ring finger. 

Magnus turned just then, and almost jumped upon seeing Tessa and Catarina both gazing at both of them with a soft look and smile. 

“Oh my god Magnus, you are engaged!” Tessa gushed, her cheeks pink. “Finally, after 400+ years!” Magnus’s eyes narrowed at the mention of his age.

Alec saw his expression and chuckled. “Ah, so that number is correct after all! Someone else vouched for it!” he teased Magnus, Magnus turned a mock glare on Alec.

“Stop ganging up on me,” Magnus muttered, but then his eyes crinkled and his mouth widened into a joyous smile.

"Well," Tessa exclaimed brightly. "I think this calls for a celebration." She holds out her hand, and suddenly a beautiful crystal decanter appears in her hand. "We like this one up there, for afterhours..." She waggled her eyebrows and threw Magnus a look. Then she seemed to deflate a little bit. "Oh, it won't affect you anymore... This tends to have – ahem-- properties, if you are magical."

Magnus sighed. Just another thing I'm missing out on I guess. He took a deep breath.

The he noticed Alec looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze, his eyes full of concern, and apprehension.

He swallowed hard. Oh no, he thought, the feeling in the stomach getting frantic.

He had promised he wouldn’t dwell on the loss so much, since he knew that was what had initially driven Alec toward making that deal with Asmodeus.

It was still a really good liqueur, otherwise. He accepted a glass from Tessa and started sipping it, willing away the uncertainty that was pooling in his gut.

“Is it really flavorful? I’ll try some,” he heard Alec say, a bit hesitantly, and Magnus looked at him with surprise. Alec almost never indulged in alcohol. Tessa’s eyes lit up, and a small smile tugged at her lips. “Hmm, never had a Shadowhunter drink this, I wonder what effect it will have on you,” she said playfully, as she took a glass and poured some in it. 

She handed the glass to Alec.

Alec surveyed it closely as he held the glass in his hand, and then took a cautious sniff. Fruity, with some notes of cinnamon.

Well he did like fruity drinks. 

He walked over to Magnus, and noticed that he had a sad expression in his eyes. Oh, Magnus, he thought, as he put his free arm around his fiancé. Magnus turned to him with a questioning smile, and then his eyes started to light up a little.

“To us, my love,” Alec murmured, leaning over to give him a fleeting kiss. They toasted, and tipped back the glasses, drinking it all in one gulp.

"Another!" Tessa laughed, as she started to pour some more into their glasses.

_2 hours later…_

The two women warlocks are lounging on the sofa, discussing the missions and how to go about taking and restoring Alec and Magnus’s memories on the sofa. In the corner, sitting on the armchair, is a very giggly Alec with flushed cheeks, who is tightly hugging a very amused Magnus, who is sitting on his lap. 

Alec is…giggly? thought Magnus, amused. He wondered if it was the liqueur that was making Alec act so uncharacteristically. Alec almost never giggled.

Then he felt warm breath right by his ear. “I don’t know about you,” Alec’s husky voice suddenly breathed into his ear – and damn if it didn’t make his breath hitch, making his heart start beating faster – “But I’d like to make this an early night, and continue in the bedroom. I mean, since it will be the last night with my _fiance_ for awhile together once the plan get put in action. What do _you_ think?” Magnus shivered at Alec's use of the word. Fiance. He was still not used to it. _But he loved it._

Soft lips were suddenly caressing Magnus’s earlobe, then replaced by a hot, wet tongue…and it was all Magnus could do not to shiver more intensely, or to slide right off Alec’s lap, with how lightheaded the sudden wave of arousal that was hitting him. _Damn…_

Magnus turned, and noticed the two women warlocks had stopped talking, and were grinning at the action before then. “Hmm I guess now we know how it affects Shadowhunters,” Tessa laughed. “Wow that’s the quickest I’ve seen this work on someone!” Alec had not appeared to hear them, still incredibly vested on devouring Magnus’s earlobe. Magnus flushed.

“Just let us know which guest bedrooms are ours,” Tessa said flippantly, trying not to giggle.

Magnus stated, his voice a bit shaky due to Alec’s lips now making it to the side of his neck and sucking, “Uh – yea, t-the ones to the left. Y-you and C-Catarina can have those. I think we are going to turn in early.” He gasped as the sensations increased. 

He frowned as Tessa and Catarina were both smiling giddily and shaking their heads. 

“Ah, I can’t imagine how they are going to be when they are newlyweds,” Catarina deadpanned, grinning. “Congratulations again, you two. Have fun now.”

Alec suddenly stood up, scooping a surprised Magnus in his arms. “It’s about time,” he sang, as he set Magnus down. He leaned over and gave him a loud affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“Let's get to it,” he said gleefully, his cheeks all flushed, grabbing Magnus by the waist and squeezing him tight.

Right now, Alec did not even want to think about what lay ahead for them and the mission. He just_ wanted_ Magnus, his fiance, alone, for a night to remember forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon: 
> 
> Magnus and Alec take a moment to celebrate their engagement aka some private time for themselves before they need to face the mission at hand.


	3. The future Lightwood-Banes take a breather before the Mission to come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intoxicated by the liqueur that Tessa brought to the loft, Alec and Magnus retire to the bedroom to revel in their new engaged status, and to enjoy one another fully before their mission the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fluff and smut ahead** god knows the lovers deserve this!!

They stumbled out from the living room into the hallway, with Catarina and Tessa’s lilting giggles echoing from the living room. 

Alec half-hugged, half-walked Magnus from behind, fiercely, as he led him, stumbling, toward the bedroom door. Alec was still giggling uncontrollably, his lips darting between Magnus's ear and neck, nipping, sucking, and kissing rather clumsily.

While Magnus loved it, it certainly didn't escape Magnus notice that Alec's steps were already a bit uncoordinated.

They made it through the door, and headed toward the the bed.

**"Shit!"** he heard Alec yell suddenly -- a split second before he felt himself suddenly pitch forward, face first, onto the bed, and getting tangled amidst gold silk sheets. Not missing a beat, Alec's large sturdy build landed unceremoniously on top of him only seconds later --

"_Oof!"_

"Omg Magnus are you ok??” Alec said, his voice sounding scared. He suddenly sounded _completely_ sober, as opposed to earlier. “I'm sooo sorry, so so sorry, I don't know what happened, I tripped!" Alec was suddenly sitting up on the bed, his eyes wide, looking at Magnus. His large hands were caressing his face, and then concerned eyes looked him over from head to toe, gently examining parts of his body carefully with his fingers.

A soft “ohh” crossed his lips as his hand casually brushed against Magnus’s thigh area and realized that Magnus’s hard-on was straining in his jeans. 

Magnus smirked. “Did you find what you were looking for?” he teased. "Seems like you're doing just fine, Shadowhunter. Nice landing btw."

Alec flushed, but held Magnus’s gaze as his hand started slowly rubbing and kneading his ever hardening length with firmer and firmer touches through his pants. He felt Magnus twitch beneath his fingers, even through the cloth, and he took in a sharp intake of breath. His fiance was going to drive him absolutely _insane_... 

"Looks like someone is ready for _something,_" Alec murmured, looking up at Magnus from under lowered lashes as his hands deftly handled him. Again the lightheaded feeling was back, as he relaxed a bit more, knowing that he hadn't hurt Magnus by accidentally falling on him. _He could be so silly and clumsy sometimes!_ _Oh Alec_...

His hand kept up the rhythmic strokes below Magnus's waist. Magnus stopped smiling, his brown eyes grew darker, and his breathing became more erratic as he started at Alec, hypnotized while Alec undressed him with his intense gaze. Alec then grinned, leaning closer to Magnus until their lips were only inches apart.

He was really feeling incredibly loopy and giddy -- was it what he had drunk earlier? Whatever Tessa has given to him? _Anyway it was absolutely wonderful!_ Alec proceeded to use his tongue to lick at Magnus's sensual lips, which made Magnus gasp.

Oh he loved Magnus's mouth. Not just what he could do with it... But the mere sight of them had always been enough to excite him.

"So," Alec murmured, "what IS IT that _you_ want? Tell me."

"You," Magnus responded, without missing a beat. Lust and desire pooled in his gut, swimming through his veins and he could feel it flooding his very essence, to his fingertips, even compounding the pressure behind his eyes, to the point where he could barely think straight. This was the second time he marveled at how strong (Mundane) desires could push through. It was actually not unlike his (former) magic... It seemed to travel the same pathways... But this was much more focused, unlike magic -- which would give it a more omnipresent feeling...

These feelings -- whatever this was -- which had sent him in a tizzy yesterday, _mad_ with desire along with _everything _else, was threatening to overcome him again. Yet in a different way...

"Come here and undress me, then you can have what you want," Alec stated lustfully, leaning back against the gold silk pillows on the bed. Usually by this time, Magnus would have already magicked Alec's clothing away. But since the loss of his magic, of course he had to get used to doing it manually.

Alec actually preferred to undress Magnus the regular way – he loved savoring and worshipping each part of Magnus that he uncovered, bit by bit. Alec realized that the events from the day before had probably been one of the very few times that Magnus had to remove Alec’s clothing regularly -- well, if tearing his shirt off could qualify as removing, he thought ruefully, remembering the events. 

He flushed deeply. _Oh well, he hadn’t needed that shirt anymore, anyway..._

That had been really _hot though_, he admitted to himself. Just thinking about it made his nether regions warm, and he shifted his legs, spreading them out a tad further to relieve the friction that the increased tightness of his pants suddenly caused. He bit his lip.

Magnus gulped. His Nephilim was against the pillows, hazel eyes on him, and now his legs were apart, and those lips. All spread out and ready for me, he thought. Lust flowed through his veins.

In a daze, he crouched down on all fours and slowly crept toward Alec, like a hunter going toward its prey. He made sure to hold eye contact with Alec, whose eyes appeared to dilate even more, his cheeks growing pink. He paused to press his body -- deeply -- into Alec's groin area, against his hardness, making Alec moan and arch his body off the bed.

Smiling, Magnus continued his slow journey up toward Alec's torso, pressing himself to him with every movement. He noticed Alec's breathing becoming as erratic as his.

"Oh fuck it, Magnus," Alec breathed, his eyes wild. "I'm going to take this shirt off myself. Get up here."

Magnus crept up until he was face to face with Alec. Alec leaned in and smashed his mouth to his. His tongue thrust into the sweetness of Magnus's succulent mouth. Magnus's senses left him for a second as the kiss registered. He could feel Alec fumbling with his shirt buttons beneath him, even as Alec strained upward to keep his mouth connected to his.

Alec flung his shirt off, and it hit the floor. Magnus decided to help him out with the rest of his clothing, as his hand trailed down to Alecs waist and quickly undid the snap and pulled down the zipper of his pants. He felt Alec shudder at his initiative with a moan, lifting his hips off the bed slightly to enable Magnus to slide his pants and briefs off the edge of his hips and started pulling them down his legs.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss in order to do this, with a sound of soft protest uttered from Alec’s now swollen red lips. 

Wow, Alec looked wrecked, Magnus thought, his cock twitching at the thought.

His dilated eyes were so blown out that he could barely see the hazel in them, and his mouth was open with his tongue protruding slightly out on the side. And that glorious chest, with chest hair, muscles for days, and _runes_. 

“M-Magnus,” Alec muttered. As he felt the air hit his exposed groin area, with his cock springing free and erect, he arched and a moan passed through his lips. 

Through half lidded eyes, he gazed at Magnus, and then realized something. 

"Hey, you still have clothes on, _not fairrr_," he whined.

Magnus grinned at him. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. I was watching you. It was _soo _hot," he murmured. 

Alec blushed prettily and Magnus felt himself get even harder just at sight of him. "Give me a moment, my love," Magnus murmured. 

He put both hands on each side of the Shadowhunter's body as he bent forward to place his lips to the Deflect rune on the side of Alec's neck. There he used his tongue to trace over the rune, and then used his teeth and mouth to lightly scrape and sucked at the large shape. Alec shivered. That tongue deliciously and torturous traveled over some of his other runes, leaving Alec arching his back, and gasping with as it left fiery, tracks of heat over his shoulders and torso. 

"Well, come along now, clothing off. _Now_," Alec murmured, tugging at Magnus’s shirt. Magnus laughed.

“Okay, angel,” he murmured.

Alec put both arms around Magnus's neck and drew him closer to kiss him softly on the lips. Alec then helped Magnus out of his shirt, and slid him out of his pants as well. The two lovers looked down at each other's naked bodies for a lust-filled moment, before coming together, crushing and bruising their mouths against one another, clashing teeth and tongues -- full of want, full of desperation, hands exploring over smooth skin, muscles, whatever they could grab. 

As their erections met and rubbed furiously against one another, filthy moans erupted from both. Alec couldn't help but moan loudly as his arousal increased with every movement.

“Now, now...shhhhh,” Magnus whispered, putting a finger to his lips. 

“Top drawer, now,” Alec gasped, now attempting to mouth Magnus’s finger. Magnus moved it away with a playful grin, eliciting yet another sound of protest from Alec.

Magnus reached behind him to open the drawer, and felt around for the small bottle of lube. He lifted both out, and popped open the cap.

Hmm, he mused, this was interesting doing things the Mundane way – he would have normally just magicked some right into his hands. He coated his fingers with lube, then set the rest down on the side of the bed. His hand found Alec’s erect cock, already partially leaking with precum, and enclosed his lubed up fingers around it, pumping it once or twice. The cock pulsed, and he felt Alec jump slightly. 

What wonders this was doing to his ego!

Magnus grinned again as he bent over and swept his tongue over Alec’s slit.

“You taste sooo good, Alexander,” he murmured, as he felt Alec’s body tremble, accompanied by deep sighs. He took a finger and started tracing down from the base of Alec’s testicles down toward the ridges of his opening.

Now Alec’s body was practically lurching with every sensation, and his body tensed upon feeling Magnus’s fingers _there_. He felt himself harden again. Ohhhhh, he thought faintly, as his cock twitched, getting even harder. The wet sensation of Magnus’s tongue now _at the_ opening, darting in and out, at first slowly, then more probing, deeper, made Alec lift his hips off the bed involuntarily. 

“By the Angel,” he breathed, as he felt precum pool at the tip again. His hands grabbed the sheets, balling them in his fists. He lifted his head to look at Magnus, who was very busy where he was. 

He could hear Magnus trying to suppress a giggle in between thrusts.

“Magnus,” he breathed. “_Please_.”

At that point, Magnus lifted his head and looked up at Alec, from between his legs. “What is it, _Shadowhunter?”_ he asked, in an aloof yet teasing tone. "What is it that you want?". The look in his eyes was of a impish, knowing look. With so much lust, and love, it took Alec’s breath away.

“Is _this_ what you want?”

The innocent tone of voice, accompanied by the – sudden! —yet firm insertion of a lubed finger directly into his opening made Alec gasp, and clench the sheets, hard. Then it was withdrawn, and inserted again. Alec’s heart started racing, and his breaths became shallow.

When that second finger accompanied the first, and pushed through, finding that spot to massage firmly, Alec’s senses were blown. 

As Magnus continued, Alec's body twisted wildly, as his breaths came forth harder, faster, sensations shooting up through his body. Beads of sweat formed on Alec's forehead, his mouth dropping open, and his cock became even more erect and straining. 

"Hmm," Magnus hummed, getting aroused at seeing Alec this destroyed.

"Should we try for three, Shadowhunter?" Before Alec could respond, three fingers were thrust into the opening, Magnus twisting the fingers as they advanced deeper into Alec. 

Alec's eyes widened, as his cock twitched violently. Precome pooled at the tip. 

Alec's walls clenched tightly to Magnus's fingers as this continued for the next few minutes, Alec moaning in between ragged breaths, as sensations arose from the delicious friction caused by the fingers. _"Ohhh, ohhh..."_

"Hm, I think someone is ready for _something_, nowwwww," Magnus teased in a singsong voice, imitating Alec's words from before. This drew a quick frown from the Shadowhunter, before his body lurched, causing him to moan, his eyes falling shut once again. 

Magnus grinned at the debached Shadowhunter, who fell back against the pillows, sprawled with his legs open, his dark hair all messy and sweaty, head and neck flopped back, his eyes blown wide, his mouth half open with lust, with his cheeks pink on glowing sweaty skin.

"What do you want?"

" Get in me now," Alec growled, bucking wildy at Magnus's fingers which were still thrusting at his opening.

"As you wish!" Magnus said gleefully. 

He withdrew his fingers from Alec, and just reveled in the view before him.

"Just look at you," he murmured. "You are a vision Alexander." 

His eyes took in Alec's humongous erection, red, straining, and leaking, and then his eyes trailed down to his opening, which was now visible as Alec had let both legs fall apart while Magnus had been working him open. It was so beautiful, luscious, and pink. 

Humming, Magnus dipped his head down, placing both hands around both globes of Alec's buttocks, and pulled himself close so his tongue could lick around and probe deep, deeper inside. "NNNNNnth," he heard Alec groan, his hips thrashing wildly at the unexpected move. At this, Magnus could feel his cock get even harder even more than it was, along with a familiar pooling in his gut. 

Oh boy, his time was about up as well. 

He better get inside Alec now...

Positioning himself in front of Alec, he leaned in until his head was right outside Alec’s opening.

Then he thrust inside Alec, groaning as he felt Alec automatically clench all around him. "Alec, you feel _soo_ good tonight," he gasped.

Magnus then pushed in his entire length, Alec moaning as it stretched him out. It felt sooo good…Alec threw back his head, lips parted as he moaned in ecstasy. 

Magnus leaned forward to entangle his hands in Alec's hair, pulling him in, and crushed his lips to his. 

Then Magnus pulled back, withdrew, and thrust in hard, again. Trying to get his own ragged breaths under control, he started thrusting in, faster and faster. 

Alec sat up as best as he could propping himself from the pillows, leaning on one arm to steady himself, his body shaking from the constant thrusting as Magnus entered him, again and again.

Magnus leaned forward to suck a purple bruise into Alec's neck, while continuing to thrust. 

Alec’s eyes rolled back as Magnus thrust forward again, filling him up completely. 

A surge of electric tingles accompanied the movement, sending Alec into a series of spasms and gasps.

Magnus started feeling warmth pooling in his gut, along with wilder and wilder sensations that kept getting stronger. “Oh Lillith,” he muttered, starting to thrust faster and faster, and then a sense of euphoria as he came inside Alec.

Alec’s gasps increased also as he felt Magnus spasming inside him, all warm and trembling. Then Magnus collapsed, his body lying on top of Alec’s, his hair and face covered in a light sweat.

Wow that had really been something, he thought in a daze, not able to stop grinning. 

It took Magnus a few minutes to get back his bearings. He looked up at Alec, who leaned over to kiss him on the nose. 

“You okay?” he asked softly, reaching to caress his face with his hand.

“Not finished yet.” Magnus grinned as he kissed Alec on the nose, and then pushed himself down toward Alec’s groin, where his cock was partially leaking from being aroused for a long time.

“I got you,” he whispered, as he swirled his tongue around Alec’s length slowly. 

He felt Alec’s body tense up. 

Alec’s hands slid down to entangle his fingers in Magnus’s hair and pulled slightly.

As Magnus’s tongue flattened against the bottom of the head and started massaging it deeply. Alec very nearly levitated off the bed from sudden arousal, grabbing fistfuls of sheets again. Magnus looked up at him, his mouth wrapped around his cock, and then he swallowed his whole length down to the root, making Alec’s body lurch and thrash like crazy. 

Magnus repeated this again, loving how it made Alec react. Either way, Alec ended up mindless, babbling and moaning, and only aware of increasing warmth and electricity flowing through his veins, along with Magnus and his mouth bringing him to the heights of ecstasy. 

When his release finally came, he nearly blacked out, and blissfully put his head back against the pillows, exhausted. He felt Magnus climb up from where he was situated, and lay down next to him.

Alec opened one hazel eye to peer at him. 

Magnus’s dark hair was disheveled, and had fallen down from its quiffed state, so now it looked more like a style with an undercut, albeit a bit straggly where it was damp from sweat. His eyes were closed.

Alec thought he’d never seen Magnus so beautiful in his life. The love of his life…and soon to be husband.

"I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I can't wait until it is made official," Alec whispered breathlessly. He reached down to hold Magnus’s left hand, which had the Lightwood ring on his 4th finger. _It looked perfect; there was no way it could ever belong to anyone else…_

Oh wow, Magnus thought, upon hearing Alec’s words. He opened up his eyes to gaze at Alec with utter wonder and love. 

"Lightwood-Bane, eh? I love it, Alexander," he murmured softly. "I love you, Alexander. I can’t wait until I get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

They both snuggled against one another, slowly falling into a blissful sleep.

*********

The morning came way too quickly, as the sun shone in through the windows. Magnus’s eye peeked open, wanting to go back to sleep. But he couldn’t.

It’s already that time, eh? he thought with dismay. Today was the day that Tessa and Catarina would help to spell them both so that they could get a move on trying to lure Asmodeus to them.

He sighed. He knew what needed to be done. But it did not mean that he liked that they needed to do this, by any means. Things were just perfect right now. He had Alec, they were engaged – which he still couldn’t believe (!), but they were, and he was wearing the Lightwood ring! He raised his hand up to take a look at the ring, and it gave him such a warm feeling to behold it. 

_To the future Lightwood-Banes._ Like music to his ears.

It will all still be perfect, his mind said, once you get rid of Asmodeus. 

His smile faded. 

His father was really something. It was so typical of a greater demon to think he could have his way with _anyone._

True, Asmodeus would be a challenge to beat. But if they did not try to do this, then he would always be this threat looming over them. If he tried to break them up once, then he knew that his father would keep coming back to break them up, again and again and again.

The patience of a greater demon was infinite…they could take whatever time they needed. Magnus did not want to deal with that in the back of their minds. He definitely did not want to know that there was an everlasting presence that wanted him and Alec to break apart.

No, they have been through so much, heartbreak and tears. 

They deserved to finally be happy.

And they were going to get it, if this plan was successful. 

Well, he definitely needed to get his magic back, though. Then they could concentrate on besting Asmodeus. The spell did need three warlocks to assist with the binding, after all.

He glanced over at a still sleeping Alec. He looked so young and innocent, nestled among golden silk sheets. He hated that they would again be torn apart. There just never seemed to be enough time for them to just relax and have the relationship that they deserved. 

He looked at the time. Sigh. 10am. In the next room, he could hear rustling and lowered voices. Tessa and Catarina were already up, and most likely getting all the ingredients from the apothecary needed for the spell. 

Might as well wake up Alec up, he thought. He leaned over and lightly placed his lips on Alec's forehead, then brushing a soft kiss over each of his eyelids. Then a peck on the tip of Alec's nose --at which Alec stirred, then wrinkled his nose in that cute way he had -- and then finally, Alec's full lips. 

As he pressed his lips to Alec's, Alec stirred again, and his eyes slowly opened. His beautiful hazel eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the light. A smile slowly crept across Alec's face when he realized Magnus had kissed him, and now was gazing softly at him as he lay next to him on the bed. 

"You're up early," he murmured. "I had such a wonderful time last night with you, husband-to-be." He reached over with his hand to lace Magnus's fingers with his own.

"It was pretty amazing," Magnus agreed, smiling. "But alas, today's the day." Both Alec and Magnus's faces grew somber as they both became silent, knowing what needed to happen today. 

Alec was the first to speak. "You know this is the last thing I want for us to do, right?" 

Magnus nodded, his lips set in a straight line, with his brown eyes full of emotion. 

"You know I love you, right?" 

Magnus nodded. "Yes, of course I do. But we definitely need to go through with it," he said softly. 

Alec sighed. His stomach suddenly grumbled. Alec groaned. "Can we have brunch first, though?" he said. Magnus giggled at the cute grumbling. Alec lifted his arm, with his hand still entwined with Magnus's, and drew it to his lips, kissing the underside of Magnus's wrist. 

Magnus sighed. 

How he wished they could just stay in bed today, enjoying one another. But ah well. 

Magnus and Alec slowly started getting out of bed to face the day.

A short while later...

The four friends -- Tessa, Catarina, Magnus, and Alec -- sat around the dining table, four plates of Eggs Benedict, roasted potatoes, and steaming cups of coffee in front of them. They were all eating in silence, with thoughtful expressions on their faces. Only the occasional sound of utensils scraping the plate permeated the air.

Magnus glanced at Tessa, who had simultaneously also turned to look at him. “How did everything go with the spell? Did you two figure it out?” he asked.

Tessa smiled playfully. “Firstly, good morning lovebirds, I trust it was an amazing night? There were some interesting sounds coming out from down the hall…” Catarina looked up as Tessa spoke. 

Catarina flushed, but had a playful glint in her eye.

Wide-eyed, Magnus stared at Alec. He leaned in so he was close to Alec’s ear. “You didn’t use a silencing rune???” Magnus hissed, not so quietly. Alec then threw him the same wide-eyed look. “I forgot, okay?! _Remember_, I was drunk on warlock liquer!” he hissed back, his hazel eyes giving Magnus the “Come on, don’t hassle me about this now!” look. 

They both looked at one another in horror. 

Both Catarina and Tessa threw their heads back in raucuous laughter. “You guys are the worst!” they screeched in unison. Magnus turned to his friends as he narrowed his eyes. “Okay, go laugh at our expense,” he grumbled. He looked at Alec, who was full on blushing now, and he had to laugh. Alec was very cute when he blushed.

When the warlocks had calmed down, Magnus pursed his lips and turned to them. “Um, you guys were going to talk to us about the spell? Before all this _silliness_ started?”

Tessa held up a hand. “Okay, okay,” she conceded with a laugh. “Sorry, Magnus. Cant blame me for teasing one of my best friends – especially since I have never seen you this happy before. I love it. I really do.” She beamed.

Then her face turned serious. “Okay. So the answer is yes, we figured it out. We can even get started right now. You two, however, need to give us two things that have value – even sentimental value – to you both. This will help create the connection between you two that is needed for this to work.”

Magnus seemed deep in thought. He reached into his pants pocket, and brought out the omamori – the first gift that he ever received from Alec. Upon seeing that, Alec’s eyes crinkled, and a big smile appeared on his face.

Tessa and Catarina both surveyed the item with great interest. "That's so pretty. "ve never seen anything like that before. What is it, exactly?"

“Oh, that thing," Alec murmured, "It's an omamori, for luck and protection..." 

Memories of the day he presented that to Magnus, after their lunch date in Tokyo, flooded through his brain. _He loved him so much…_

“Oh, and I think using this would be pertinent as well,” Magnus was saying. Alec’s attention was suddenly riveted to the Lightwood ring, held in Magnus’s outstretched palm. “W-What?” Alec said blankly. _ I just gave that to you…! _He was giving it back? Alec’s brain was not fully connecting the dots right now. He just stared at it blankly.

Tessa saw what was happening. “Alec..Alec!” she spoke in an insistent tone of voice, trying to get his attention. She put her hand on Alec’s forearm, breaking him from his thoughts. 

He turned to her in surprise.

“Alec, Magnus was saying that he cannot be in possession of the ring if and when he comes into contact with Asmodeus. So it is probably best if you hold onto it. But we can definitely use it as part of this spell.” 

Alec lifted his eyes to meet Magnus’s. Alec swallowed hard. _Is that true?_ he asked Magnus silently. Magnus nodded.

“You can keep it safe, for me,” Magnus stated. Then a sad expression crossed his face. “I will miss it though. Listen, when we meet up the next time, you will be presenting it to me…for keeps,” Magnus said, his voice all choked up. 

Alec nodded, feeling too emotional at the moment, he didn’t trust his voice to be able to say anything.

“Okay, put both items on the table, we need to put a spell on them,” Tessa said. Magnus did as he was told. Tessa then started chanting in what sounded like a language of old. 

The omamori and the ring started glowing a golden yellow…and then the golden glow was gone.

“Okay, done. Magnus, you take the ring, Alec you take the omamori,” Tessa continued. After they took the items, Tessa chanted some other words, and suddenly there was a glowing golden circle on the floor next to her. 

“You two need to step inside now. After you step inside, give the item of protection to one another, one at a time,” Tessa stated. Alec and Magnus both stepped inside the circle, each with the item of protection in hand. 

As instructed, Magnus passed the ring to Alec. As he did this, a there was a trail of gold glitter following his movements, which landed on Alec. Alec shifted a little bit as the glitter hit him, it felt like a tickle.

Alec gazed into Magnus's eyes, seeing them fill with tears.

"Don't cry," he said softly. "You're going to make me cry too." He thumbed away a tear which had managed to make its way over Magnus's long eyelashes. 

"I know," Magnus stated, his voice trembling. "I know I'm just being silly. I mean, I know I have you, and you have me. Forever."

"Yes," Alec murmured, leaning over and kissing Magnus deeply. He felt Magnus smile against his mouth, then sigh as their tongues met and swirled around one another. They both shivered, feeling the sensations shared by the kiss. Then they slowly parted, Magnus still feeling lightheaded by the kiss. 

Alec cupped his face, looking directly into Magnus’s eyes. “After this, we are never leaving one another again,” Alec pledged, his voice cracking with emotion. 

He was almost about to cry himself.

“Alec, it’s your turn,” Tessa reminded him.

Right…Alec, with omamori in hand, slowly passed it to Magnus, to put it in his pants pocket. 

As he did so, suddenly a red string appeared at his palm where he held the omamori. As he placed the omamori into Magnus’s pocket, the string seemed to lengthen. As Alec stepped back to his original position, he noticed that the string had lengthened even further, so now it seemed like he was connected to Magnus by this red string.

The red string started glowing a bright red.

To his surprise, Alec started feeling warm tingles. He looked over at Magnus, who exhibited a look of surprise, apparently feeling something similar.

They both turned to Tessa, surprised at this turn of events.

Tessa smiled warmly.

“You are both feeling something just about now – that is your love,” she stated, her eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Okay, we are just about done. Take each other by the hand, and we will finish the spell now. And even though the both of you won’t remember any of this after the spell has been cast, you two will most definitely come back together when you both need it the most.”

Magnus nodded. He took both of Alec’s hands just then, rubbing circles on the inner part of his palms with his thumbs. Alec blinked back tears, but managed to project a small smile, at the feel of Magnus’s hands in his.

“Okay,” he whispered huskily. “I love you, Magnus Bane. Until we meet again,” he said, adding on the last bit as a joke. He tried to laugh, but it came out almost like a sob.

Magnus sucked in his teeth, emotions threatening to overcome him.

“Now, why did you need to say that,” he murmured, fixating a direct gaze with Alec. He looked at his fiancé, trying to capture his handsome face, his worried hazel eyes, and his beautiful mouth, which was thisclose to quivering right now.

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood. Can’t wait until we come back together again,” he whispered.

They gazed at one another, with an intensity that made their hearts sing – and alternately -- break, simultaneously…

Tessa started chanting the rest of the spell, and held out her hands toward the couple. Gold and red waves of magic shot out from her fingers, and enveloped the couple. The waves of gold and red started spinning in intensity as it created a wall around the couple like a whirling tornado. As Tessa neared the last few words of the spell, there was a flash of bright white light that illuminated the whole room. Nothing was visible. 

Then it subsided. 

Magnus and Alec was nowhere to be found. Catarina and Tessa looked at one another. The gold circle on the floor remained, where the couple had formerly been standing.

“I pray this works,” Tessa said. 

Catarina just nodded. 

“Okay, now we need to think about the plan of attack once they do find their way back,” Catarina stated. Tessa conjured up another tome that they had brought with them from the Spiral Labyinth. “Let’s get to it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the storm...hope you all come along for the ride. Just remember, we are going into this 3 warlocks strong (hopefully)...
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. 3x18 Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa & Catarina's memory spell places Alec and Magnus back 4 days, immediately following the breakup. They both relive the heartbreak anew -- but notice odd details and behavior that give each other pause. 
> 
> Someone makes themselves known to Magnus...
> 
> Magnus, in the depths of despair, does the unthinkable but it backfires.
> 
> Someone awakens.
> 
> Someone gets tricked.

_4 days ago -- again – _

_At Maryse's bookstore..._

Magnus felt nothing, right now.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there in the bookstore, right next to the door, staring into space.

He felt frozen in place, digesting what had just happened. 

He was certain that his life had just about ended right about then. Well, the part that really mattered the most to him anyway.

His brain was totally not working right now.

Alec had walked out on him.

His brain was shell-shocked, having failed to work once Alec’s words had torn his soul apart. 

“I’ve been feeling overwhelmed. I need a break from us…I didn’t know that the spark inside of you, the one I fell in love with, had died.” 

Then to see Alec just turn and walk out the door, it had wrecked him, sent him hurtling toward total devastation. No magic, and now no boyfriend. What the fuck.

Anyway, he couldn’t stay around, not with ghosts of conversations past and happy memories threatening to overcome him.

Blindly, he managed to pick himself up and walked out the door slowly, like a zombie. He didn’t know which direction he was heading toward. He couldn’t care less either. He just knew he needed to get as far away from this bookstore as possible. 

Maybe he even needed to get the fuck out of New York City. 

He couldn’t bear to be anywhere that reminded him of Alec Lightwood, or the Lightwoods in general, whom he had come to see as almost family. 

Almost, being the shitty part of the equation.

Now he was left with nothing. Nothing. So this was what happened when you end up loving a Shadowhunter. All his friends had warned against this.

But had he listened? 

NO.

He fell deep into thought as he walked aimlessly, distraught and hopeless. Somehow he failed to detect a way too familiar presence? person? form? materialize across the street. 

Suddenly, an imposing dark figure was standing just a short distance away from him, his eyes following Magnus’s every move.

“My boy,” he drawled slowly.

What the hell?! Magnus whirled around, shocked. It was his father. Asmodeus.

“What are you doing here?” he stated with trepidation, his eyes narrowing with a mixture of fear and anger. “What fool summoned you?”

Asmodeus laughed. “Now why would you think that? Couldn’t I just come to see my son? Besides, I could feel your heartbreak from all the way in Edom. You could say that summoned me – directly to you. You need me now. Let me take care of you, my son.”

Magnus recoiled. Asmodeus was the last person he needed around him…

“Anyway, I came back to give you what is rightfully yours,” Asmodeus declared. 

He lunged at Magnus. Magnus reacted, stepping back to try to avoid him…

Without magic, Asmodeus was swifter, Magnus less so. He grabbed Magnus by the torso and shoved his fiery glowing hand against his chest. 

Magnus grunted as he attempted to struggle free. 

Then he felt it, and looked down -- glowing red tendrils were traveling from his father’s hand into his chest, filling up every empty space and crevice within his soul. It warmed his soul and the rest of his body. 

Eventually it calmed down and flowed through him naturally, as if it had never left. 

The embrace of this felt like a giant hug, and it brought him to tears. His magic…

“My magic,” Magnus stated, staring at his hands in wonder. For a moment it was pure bliss. Then his face fell. 

As great as having his magic was at the moment, it passed. He suddenly realized for the first time, that it was not his magic that mattered.

It was Alec. Alec couldn’t be replaced. Folly of him to realize this much too late. It was too late. His heart dropped, breaking anew into a zillion shattered pieces.

“What’s your price?” he asked his father, gritting his teeth. There was always a price for his father’s actions.

“Nothing. I just realized how much I miss you. I want to be a father to you, son,” Asmodeus said. “Seeing your heartbreak made me realize that I have not been here for you, son. I want to do that now.”

“It’s too late,” Magnus shouted, as he stretched his hand behind him, and threw open a portal, easy as pie. “I’m leaving!”

“I won’t let you go, now,” Asmodeus said, his voice increasing to a crescendo. His father was starting to boil over with rage. 

Magnus couldn’t fucking care less…

“You don’t’ have a choice!” Magnus bellowed as he stepped through the portal as a big Fuck you to his father.

He knew he had left Asmodeus beyond furious, and that Asmodeus would try again.

He couldn’t care less about that. He would just deal with him when that time came.

Other than that, to hell with everything else. 

Or anyone.

*******************

Magnus stepped out of the portal that he had spontaneously formed in an effort to lose Asmodeus. What the hell? 

He had ended up right next to the LOVE sign by the Manhattan Bridge! 

Ugh, why had it brought him here? 

Unfinished business? Either way, it wasn’t good. He was suddenly assaulted by memories of the last time he was here – with Alec. 

Alec had brought a lock with him, for them to place on the structure together, as a symbol of their love. Magnus had been touched by the genuine act of love. 

Magnus had engraved it with “Aku Cinta Kamu” with one breath, and Alec had placed the lock on. They had kissed in order to cement the occasion.

Ugh! Magnus cursed inwardly as he shook himself free of the dream. 

It was all bullshit now. 

His heart filled with hurt and sadness. Idly, he glanced at both of his hands. 

Something odd stood out to him. 

He noticed that he was wearing his regular onyx rings -- but instead of 3 on each hand, his right hand had 3, but his left hand had only 2. 

Had he become so sloppy since losing his magic, that his attention to detail had suffered as well? There was no way he would have a mismatched number of rings on his hand. He always had 3. 

Well obviously, until today. What was _wrong_ with him today?

Also, the odd thing was that, the one that was missing/bare was the fourth finger on his left, the ring finger. How strange that it would be that very finger that was bare. He thought it rather ironic. 

There was just no reason for that one of all the fingers to be missing a ring. 

He briefly recalled an unpleasant memory -- when Alec had let him know he had proposed to Lydia. Magnus had retorted quickly, telling him that while marriage seemed like a wonderful institution, that it was not one he was aware of, or wanted. 

But actually, that had been the furthest from the truth. None of his relationships or loves had ever gotten to that stage where someone wanted him forever. Who would want to marry him anyway? 

Beings like him never had happy endings. 

Obviously he was not good enough, for anyone.

He wallowed in that dark pool of self-pity, feeling the self-hate grow and fester within him.

His eyes fell upon the locks again. Oh right, this was what he came over to do…

He looked through the pile of locks and located theirs. Reaching in with his hand, he angrily wrenched the lock off the sign, staring at it for a few moments.

He allowed himself to relive the memory. Then he angrily threw it down on the ground. Summoning his red magic, he blasted it to smithereens.

_Yup. Take that, **Shadowhunter**. _

He was done with being taken advantage of; no one would ever get to do that to him ever again.

Meanwhile, from a distance, Asmodeus grinned as he witnessed Magnus obviously hurting and acting out his anger.

That was exactly what he had hoped would happen…

*************

Meanwhile, at the NY Institute, Alec suddenly found himself on his knees, his hand holding his chest. He bellowed in pain.

“What is it, Alec?” Isabelle asked, already down on the floor trying to help him.

“I-I don’t know,” he stuttered. “Pain in my chest, the worst ever…Argh!” He keeled over again.

Jace suddenly appeared by his side. “Alec! I felt your pain. What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Alec admitted. “I haven’t felt this type of pain since you were up at Alicante and Valentine killed you. But…you’re here, and it’s in my chest and not in my side.”

Jace positioned himself and brought Alec back up to sit in a chair, supporting him under the arm.

“Izzy, do you think we need to go to the infirmary?” he asked worriedly.

“Hm, maybe we should,” Isabelle said. She had never seen her brother like this, physically drained and wounded.

She looked into his eyes – and flinched. 

She had never seen her brother look so vacant, so dead before – had that been there the past couple of days and she had just missed it? 

She would usually never miss something like this, especially not in Alec.

“Alec,” she said slowly. “Where’s Magnus?”

The image of Magnus’s face – completely heartbroken and devastated – swam at the forefront of Alec’s head. He sighed. 

“Magnus – and I broke up. He won’t be coming around anymore,” he admitted, looking at the floor, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. 

Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He started coughing, then choking uncontrollably.

As he expected, several gasps arose around him. “Wait, what?” Isabelle asked, putting her hand on Alec’s shoulder and trying to get him to face her.

He refused to budge. “Sometimes…things just don’t turn out the way you want it to,” he said stoically. He was silent for a few minutes, before he couldn’t do it anymore. 

He just put his head in his hands and sobbed.

He felt Isabelle encircle him with her arms, and he gave in to the comfort, sobbing into her shoulder. He felt like his heart was physically being torn into two at that very moment. 

"Big brother..." he suddenly heard Isabelle whisper. "You went ahead with it after all?" She felt him nod, and her eyes widened. 

She was shocked. Alec had taken the deal with Asmodeus! She couldn't believe it! Yes, her brother had taken her aside the other night to confide in her...but she thought she had successfully convinced him to not do it.

She hadn't thought her brother would go through with it. Not the way that he and Magnus loved one another. You just don't give that up. 

She herself would have done anything to have a relationship with someone the way Alec and Magnus had one another.

Tears sprung to her eyes. I failed at being a sister, she thought sadly, and during a time when he needed me the most. How could this happen? 

By the Angel, she thought. Poor Magnus. What he must be going through -- and no one had made any move to contact him! 

Did she dare intervene now? 

But her brother needed Magnus to get his magic back! So she couldn't intervene, could she! This was so heartbreaking! 

Isabelle, for the first time in her life, as a sister, and as a Shadowhunter, felt helpless. 

There was nothing she could do. 

She felt Alec shudder and start crying again in her embrace. All she could do was to hold him tighter as he cried.

*********

Magnus continued walking dejectedly down the street.

The skies were grey and desolate, just like his current situation.

Along the way he spied a young mother sitting on a bench, holding her child. She kissed the child tenderly on the forehead. 

Memories flashed into his head...

He and Alec had taken Madzie on an evening walk, having gotten ice cream. 

Madzie had turned her big brown eyes on her favorite Shadowhunter, a question in her eyes.

Alec frowned, smiling. "No, Madzie, we can't do that," he said softly. Magnus turned to Alec. 

"Oh, c'mon," he said, grinning. 

He knelt down to face Madzie. "Oh, but just this time.." he murmured. Madzie's eyes had lit up, and she waved her hand over her ice cream, showering it with rainbow sprinkles.

Magnus stood back up, and Alec gave him a look.

"What?" he said, grinning.

"I thought we were trying to teach her restraint," Alec commented dryly.

"Oh, I know," Magnus stated. "But look at that face..." 

He turned to give Madzie an affectionate look -- she was clearly enjoying her ice cream now. 

She was sooo adorable...  
  


Alec suddenly grinned at him.

"You know, you would be a great dad someday," Alec stated.

Magnus turned to give him a look of disbelief.

"What?" Alec asked. "You don't think so?"

Magnus hummed. "Just never thought about it. My father's the freaking Prince of Hell," he said sardonically. Some role model, he thought wryly.

"So?" Alec stated. "I think it's clear that our fathers don't dictate who we are. I think we both turned out pretty well."

Magnus shrugged, "If you say so, Alexander," he said, smiling at his Shadowhunter.

"And besides," Alec added, throwing him a loving look, "You wouldn't be doing it alone."

Magnus's heart nearly exploded upon hearing that. There was nothing that could describe how much he loved Alexander...

...

Magnus snapped out of his memory. Gad! This was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. 

A family.. he never thought he would even have a chance at having one... That day had given him hope. And now, that was gone as well.

Suddenly his heart hurt so badly, he closed his eyes and roared his anguish into the sky...

He had to go see Brother Zachariah immediately. He was his only hope right now at restoring his sanity...

******

"By the Angel," Alec gasped suddenly, his legs collapsing from under him.

He fell like a clumsy oaf onto the ground, dropping his bow and quiver while at it. They landed about a foot away from him.

Not a good move -- _when one was currently fighting a demon! _

"Look out!" Suddenly an individual clad in black jumped in front of him. It was Jace, with his seraph blades out. 

With one fell swoop, he had impaled the demon, who had already gotten in front of Alec as soon as he had collapsed. Alec would have been done for, if it hadn't been for Jace...

Remnants of black ichor and red entrails floated in the air around them.

"Alec! Thank goodness I spotted that, brother," Jace said, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"My legs gave out," Alec said slowly. "I don't know what happened." He just sat right where he fell, looking blankly at his bow and quiver, still on the ground next to him. 

Inexplicably, his mind and heart were suddenly overcome with a sense of encompassing sadness and hopelessness. It made him feel like he was not capable of anything at the moment.

“Maybe you should sit the next one out,” Jace offered kindly. “We don’t want anything happening to you in case there is another slipup.”

Alec would normally have protested. However, he knew he was not as sharp as usual. “Okay,” he agreed reluctantly. 

*******

_Later that evening..._

_“Magnus.” _

The voice from the hooded Silent Brother in the olive green cloak and shroud greeted Magnus in his head as he stepped out from the darkness of the night.

The Silent Brothers always appeared to have this reverence about them, even just standing silently in place. 

As it was, Brother Zachariah was no stranger to Magnus – in his past life, he had been Jem Carstairs. He was a Shadowhunter whom Magnus had known for eons, especially as parabatai to Will Herondale, and lover to Tessa Gray, the half Shadowhunter/half warlock. 

For Magnus, he would appear, anywhere and any time he was summoned. 

“What is it, Magnus? You seemed troubled. 

Why did you call me?” his voice rang in Magnus’s head. His friend seemed to be in great distress.

“I need you to erase my memories of Alec,” Magnus sputtered. He fell onto his knees and sobbed.

Brother Zachariah was shocked at the display of emotion. Never once in their friendship had he ever seen Magnus so – broken.

“Magnus. You need to reconsider this. You have loved and lost many great loves,” his voice continued, trying to be reasonable.

Inside, his heart was breaking for his friend.

“Alec is different. This sadness – it’s breaking me. You need to help me. Please,” Magnus cried. He shut his eyes, as suddenly it seemed like too much was in his head. 

Memories of their times together, of his gorgeous face…but wait, what was this? A vision of them both kneeling together, with tearful smiles, and Tessa and Catarina around them, in his loft? 

When did this happen? 

And Tessa, he hadn’t seen her in centuries! 

God he missed her, he thought, still puzzled by what had just emerged in his head. 

He willed away his confusion. This stray thought was of little significance compared to what must be done.

“Magnus Bane, we have been friends for a long time, and I owe you my life. But I cannot do this for you,” the deep voice suddenly spoke out loud.

Magnus looked up, surprised. Brother Zachariah – was talking! “You’re speaking,” Magnus said in awe.

Brother Zachariah smiled, and Magnus felt a tug at seeing his old friend Jem reemerge from this stoic façade. “Some things are too important to remain quiet for,” he said softly. 

He put a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.

“I can’t do this for you, because it is not right. You are going to regret this, old friend,” he said.

Magnus fell silent. He felt so desperate. He had nothing left…

Brother Zachariah regarded his old friend with empathy and pity. 

Poor Magnus, he thought. 

He did not wish to be an accomplice to this whole thing, but it was within his obligation as a friend to offer him his options.

He hoped he himself wouldn’t regret it, and have this on his heart and brain as a stain to haunt him for the rest of his existence…

“However,” Brother Zachariah said, feeling resigned,” If this is really what you want, you will have the courage to do it on your own.”

Magnus looked at him. Oh? He thought. He could feel his heartbreak deepening…but now also his resolve.

At least there was an option now…

_ **He was going to do it. **_

Somehow that didn't bring him much comfort. 

Suddenly his heart started beating erratically, and he gasped at the sharp pain in his chest.

Magnus bent over, grimacing. 

The pain was quickly subsiding, but he found himself gasping for breath…

...

Meanwhile...in the training room at the Institute

Alec faced off with Jace as they circled one another, barehanded in a sparring session. 

Jace was not holding back, throwing everything he had, at Alec’s request. 

However, he was concerned for his parabatai. Alec had been training nonstop since yesterday. 

“Give me everything you’ve got,” Alec stated firmly. 

His fists were already wrapped, already caked with dried blood from one too many archery sessions, but he felt nothing from the scarred over wounds, just like his heart felt nothing right now.

Jace threw a punch and a kick. Alec moved to avoid Jace and turned back to assume his fighting stance.

But suddenly Alec felt very lightheaded, and he lost his breath. What the --!!!

“Alec!” Jace yelled within that very second. He had sensed that Alec was off via the parabatai rune just then.

Only the resilience and years of training possessed by Nephilim reflexes allowed Alec to fall to the floor and remain conscious. 

He was sitting on the floor, his hand to his head, looking dazed. He couldn’t catch his breath…

“Alec, what is it?” Jace asked worriedly. 

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said, defeatedly, huffing a bit. He was now definitely feeling something in his gut, but he just couldn’t place it. 

“Give me five minutes.” 

Jace nodded, and clasped Alec’s hand with his to give him strength. Alec closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to pinpoint this strange feeling. 

It was almost like a feeling of regret having made the wrong decision…but, no – that wasn’t it.

It was more that he was concerned that someone whom he cared about was making the wrong decision, and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

But that was weird, he thought. There was no reason to feel this way. As far as he knew, no one he knew was making any bad decisions…

But if that was the case, then why did he feel this impending sense of doom?

…why couldn’t he breathe normally? He was wheezing now…

“Jace,” he sputtered, “I--” He broke off with a series of coughs. “Think I-I need a medic…”

He was still gasping for air as his vision blurred. He felt strong arms grab him as he fell, his environment fading to black.

*********

_2 Days later..._

Magnus paced around the rooftop several times, getting up the nerve to do what must be done.

Brother Zachariah’s voice reverberated inside of his head. “If this is really what you want, you will have the courage to do it on your own.”

Well, Magnus thought, here goes nothing, I suppose.

Taking a deep breath, he raised both hands to his head and threw out as many memories of Alec as he could. The memories appeared before him up in the air like a beautiful woven tapestry. 

Well, it had been a great era of his life, as short as it had been. It had been one of the most meaningful. 

He watched them, smiling sadly at many of the memories which flitted by. 

He sighed.

It needed to be done. He was going insane, thinking about this loss that he could never be healed from. 

The ramifications from this could be severe, Brother Zachariah had warned him. He may even lose the ability to love anyone again.

That was a much better option, he had thought bitterly.

He would rather feel nothing than this heartache that threatened to tear him apart.

Putting all of his energies into one concentrated field, he took a deep breath and hurled all that magic – a gigantic fireball of beautiful red, yellows, and oranges straight at the tapestry.

“Goodbye, Magnus Bane,” he whispered. He dare not speak the name of his ex or else he would lose his nerve to complete this. 

As he knew it, once those memories were gone, there would be a part of himself that would forever be lost – thus he would never be the same individual again.

He threw the fireball at the tapestry.

That fireball steadily approached the intended target with deadly accuracy.

But then something peculiar happened -- a red string suddenly shot out from Magnus’s waist at lightning speed.

Oh what the fuck! Magnus thought, shocked, as he was jerked forward by the force of that sudden motion. 

The red string lassoed that fireball in mid-air --- and now the fireball was heading directly at HIM! 

Thank goodness magic doesn’t work on rebound, Magnus’s thoughts came to mind, as all his past memories of Alec automatically flew from the tapestry back into his head. The fireball was about to hit him...

_But, getting hit on the rebound might just hurt a bit…_

BAM!!! He felt himself get knocked off his feet just as a giant blow socked him in the stomach, hard! -

All went black.

...  
  


_Three days since Alec fainted…_

At the infirmary, everyone had been puzzled upon examining Alec. Alec’s vitals had checked out fine, and there were no respiratory issues evident. 

No one had any explanation as to his chest pain or the wheezing that had made him pass out. 

They had let him leave. 

Of course they couldn’t have known that the source was inside – Alec no longer had his heart…or at least the meaningful part of it. He was just an empty shell, trying to function as normal.

_At this very moment…_

Today, Alec felt somewhat better. He also had vital information, a lead that they needed to follow up on to track down Jonathan Morgenstern. 

His sister needed to know about this. He strode over to Isabelle’s office to give her the news.

“Izzy, a word?” Alec asked, as Isabelle nodded and motioned for him to come in.

He closed the door behind him. “We have intel that Jonathan –"

Suddenly Alec was jerked backwards – hard – and his back had hit the closed office door. 

Alec went down, hard.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled, grimacing in pain. What was that!!!!

Isabelle’s eyes widened. “By the Angel, what’s gotten into you? This is the second time something strange happened to you!” she stated, kneeling down to examine her brother.

Alec’s ears were ringing. He wasn’t sure what was happening!

Something started buzzing in one of his pockets. Shaking his head, he put his hand in it.

He lifted out the box with the Lightwood ring. But this time there was something peculiar about it. The box was glowing, and a red string was attached to whatever was inside. 

Right, the ring. 

Curiously he opened up the box. 

There was a huge flash of red light, and Alec dropped the box in shock. 

Images started flooding through his head, almost unbearably fast. Isabelle had also jumped backward in response to the flash of light. 

“What’s happening big brother?” Isabelle asked, noting her brother’s look of shock.

Alec looked at the floor dumbly. The ring box had opened, and there was his Lightwood ring, with a red string tied to it. The string appeared to trail back to – him? 

But wait, it was technically no longer his ring. 

It was Magnus’s ring – which he had given to him when he had proposed. At Magnus’s loft. 

A replay of his proposal to Magnus suddenly reverberated in his head…the wine they had drank. The wonderful night they had spent together, as fiances.

“My fiancé,” he whispered.

By the Angel.

Magnus, who was missing in action now. 

Who probably still thought Alec had broken his heart and hated his guts. He was starting to get a headache. 

Yes, he knew they had planned all of this, but, ugh, having all the details flood into his head – it was overwhelming. 

Also, Tessa and Catarina – they were waiting on HIM to return, so that the plans could be set in motion. He hadn’t a second to lose…

“Did you just say…your fiancé?” Isabelle’s incredulous tone of voice broke into his thoughts.

“Yes,” Alec breathed, suddenly unable to keep from smiling widely. Then his face became serious again. “Magnus. He is in trouble.” 

Isabelles looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

“Magnus and I…we got engaged about a week ago,” he explained. “It’s all really complicated. But now I need to be somewhere. Just trust me on this.”

A big grin spread on Izzy's face. She squealed and hugged her brother. "This is so exciting! Congrats! I admit I'm still a little confused... But yes, go to it, big brother,” she stated without hesitation. “We will be fine.”

“Love you,” he said gratefully, kissing her on the head.

He took out his stele, scribbled a fire message, and sent it off to both warlocks. His heart was beating quickly in his chest as he did so. 

Phase 2 begins, he thought.

He hoped Magnus was okay.

*****************

“Son, son!” 

Magnus found himself being shaken by someone – oh man, it sounded like his father. 

He peeked open one eye, and found himself lying on his back on the ground. He groaned as he suddenly recalled what had happened. 

That had been some blow to his stomach, even though most of it had been blunted by his magic. 

However, he didn’t recall how or why the fireball had bounced back at him. He guessed his magic was still iffy? 

Asmodeus was looking down at him, with a touch of sorrow in his face. 

“Magnus,” he stated sadly. “You weren’t supposed to do that. I did not raise you to be weak. I did not decide to give back your magic for you to end up weak. Pain builds character, son.”

“And it looks like fate made it so that you couldn’t erase your memories. Let me take care of you now,” Asmodeus said gently.

He held out his hand to him.

Magnus wrinkled his nose as he considered his father’s words. And then he sighed. His father was right. He was resigned to his fate. 

He took his father’s hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

“Come to me, son. Let me comfort you. I’m here,” he said. 

Magnus was powerless to resist that small – even if insincere – gesture. He didn’t have anyone else, now. 

He leaned into his father’s embrace. As both arms encircled him, Magnus broke down, with all the tension since the breakup breaking free and suffocating him.

He cried into his dad’s arms, as if something very precious had died.

In fact, something did die. 

His free will – even as Magnus’s mind was too clouded with heartbreak to realize it.

Something – invisible – passed from Asmodeus’s hand into Magnus’s heart.

Gotcha, Asmodeus thought, grinning. 

Magnus’s eyes suddenly glowed bright fiiery red. He looked up, his expression blank.

“You’re going back with me to Edom to rule by my side,” Asmodeus whispered softly in his ear.

“Yes, father,” Magnus said, robotically.

He felt nothing now.

A tear slid out from the corner of his eye, the last of any emotions he had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... What now? Chapter 5 to come


	5. Quite Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a showdown is emmient -- will Alec, Tessa, and Catarina get to Magnus in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Hope this update makes up for it!

Alec didn’t know what was happening. 

One moment, he had finished telling Isabelle about his engagement with Magnus and that he needed to contact Tessa and Catarina.

He was on top of the world. 

They were going to go rescue Magnus, they were going to vanquish Asmodeus, and then the ring was finally going to go back to its rightful owner, his fiancé.

And then ---

The next moment, a feeling of hopelessness had gripped his heart in a vise, and he nearly collapsed. 

He grabbed the chair next to the table to steady himself. Holy shit, he thought, dazed. 

_Magnus. There’s something wrong with Magnus…_

Isabelle was waving a hand in his face. 

“Alec!” she said, concern in her voice and face. “You almost passed out!” 

She paused, as she seemed to scrutinize him more closely. “And…your body is…glowing?”

What?! He looked down at himself. Surely enough, he was bathed in a red glow. And that ring in his pocket was buzzing incessantly.

_Oh, right, the spell_. He looked up at Isabelle, about to explain.

Isabelle had an empathetic look on her face. “I think you’re needed somewhere, big brother,” she said, as if understanding the situation. “Go to where you’re needed.”

Alec swallowed hard. _Magnus. _A huge wave of love for Magnus washed over his entire being.

“Thanks, Iz,” he whispered.

He and Isabelle hugged each other. 

He closed his eyes, and pictured Magnus’s face.

Then Isabelle watched her brother poof! away in a cloud of red smoke right in front of her eyes.

She didn't even flinch. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“That’s big brother for you,” she murmured. “Never does anything by halves. Thank goodness for that.”

*****

_Meanwhile, on a distant rooftop…_

Candles glowed around the edges of the rooftop, showcasing two lanky dark figures with dusty auras around them. 

One was standing, surveying the environment, while the other knelt close to the ground, pouring sand into what looked like the shape of a pentagram. 

Red magic surrounded the entire rooftop like a force field, invisible to Mundanes or other beings of the topside world, as this type of magic belonged to Edom, and Edom alone. It had been Magnus’s idea to spell the rooftop so no one could see what was happening.

Asmodeus stood by patiently, watching Magnus sprinkle the red Edomic soil on the ground of the cement rooftop. 

He had completed the first three lines of it, and was starting on the fourth.

Magnus’s cat eyes were still blazing red and blank, his movements a bit stiff.

His hands shook, and the line he had been creating with the sand suddenly resembled a squiggly line.

“Lillith,” Magnus cursed. “I need to start over. This line needs to be straight.”

He snapped his fingers and another bottle appeared in his hand.

Magnus frowned. What was with him today? This was one of the things he actually did well at…

Asmodeus furrowed his brow as he looked at his son. He did seem a little off. 

Truthfully, Asmodeus was getting plenty impatient.

They had been at this almost half an hour already, and it seemed like misfortune would strike every time. 

“Shouldn’t we be doing this at your loft?” he had asked Magnus, after the first try.

“Father,” his son retorted in his trademark snarky tone when annoyed, “You want us to go back to Edom or not? I’m here, so let’s go.”

That had shut Asmodeus up. He couldn’t argue with that. 

However, if he had known it was going to take this long, he might have offered up a different response.

First time, a necessary candle had gone out, which was part of the spell needed to activate the pentagram. Then several attempts to relight this candle had not been successful, as if something was blowing the candle out the instant it was magically relit. 

Second time, an unexpected upwind had scattered an almost completed pentagram into a muddle of uselessness. 

Magnus and Asmodeus had both stared – hard – at the resulting catastrophe on the floor. Wasn’t this ritual immune to silly mishaps like this?

After that second time, Asmodeus had almost uncharacteristically screeched in agony at the ridiculousness of it all – but he had managed to hold his tongue.

There was no need to act like Lillith now -- that bitch would screech for hours back in Edom whenever she was upset, and that shit was just annoying to hear, especially with her as a next door neighbor.

No, Asmodeus would attempt to be patient –especially since it was Magnus. He wanted him back in Edom with him, and here he was, in the process of creating a pentagram. 

So what was accounting for the mistakes?? 

Magnus was humming as he bent down and started to draw the pentagram again. His movements were mechanical, exactly the way it should be, Asmodeus noticed. It was exactly how his mind control spell should have worked on him. 

Asmodeus didn’t know. But he was starting to get suspicious. 

He looked at his son, who seemed clueless, not betraying any ulterior motive.

His eyes narrowed for a second. Wait, had he been imagining things, or did that upwind seem odd? There were no breezes prior to it, it just seemed to appear out of nowhere…

Nah, he thought, shaking his head. It was just coincidence that they were encountering such unfortunate incidents.

All would soon pass. They should be on their way shortly, anyway.

….

Facing away from his father, Magnus started getting dizzy as he attempted to pour the Edomic sand on the ground for the umpteenth time.

Hmm, that’s funny, Magnus thought, what brought this on --

Suddenly a series of images rapidly flashed through his head – Alec and him kneeling across from one another, speaking to one another…“I love you. There will never be anyone else but you. Yesterday you made me realize that, thousandfold. Nephilim only love once, and this case is no exception. With you, I’ve discovered the world. I want to keep discovering that with you, for the rest of our lives.”

…shared tears, kisses, his heart feeling absolutely full and complete…and was there also…a ring? 

_THE RING! _

Warmth and sparkles burst through, fluttering through his chest, and he felt something in his heart just _give_. 

“Oh, Alexander,” he murmured almost inaudibly, his name on his lips like a prayer. 

Now ALL the memories that had been locked away, rushed at him all at once.

His fiancé…

The flaming red eyes disappeared, reverting back to his warm gold ones. Asmodeus’s influence over him was gone.

Magnus felt like himself again. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

But now he was even more on alert, knowing the next steps to come. He needed to keep his father from figuring out that he had overcome his spell.

From out of the corner of his eye, he spied his father on the far end of the roof, waiting for him to complete the pentagram. 

_A plan started forming in his head…_

Quickly he muttered some words, and blinked. His eyes were fiery red again. Unfortunately, this would not hold for very long, as it was tiring to do. But it would hold for a few minutes at a time. If he didn’t need to hold eye contact for very long, it could very well fool him…

“Father,” he called out, making his father turn to him, “I am going to strengthen the field around the rooftop.” 

Asmodeus nodded. 

He watched his son wave his hands, shooting out gold and red bands of magic around the field, making it more dense and powerful.

As Magnus finished the job, he put one hand in his pocket. Crossing his fingers, he thought of his beloved trio – Alec, Tessa, Catarina.

He hoped their plan would work…

*******

_Magnus’s loft_

Two impatient looking warlocks were clucking their tongues, with arms folded, as Alec Lightwood appeared in front of them in a poof of red magic.

"Tessa, Catarina, " Alec said, greeting both of them formally. 

"Well, well, look who's here. It's about time you showed up," Catarina said with mock annoyance, wrinkling her nose. "Did you guys just drag out the post breakup moping and stuff?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm not sure?" He grimaced. "All I know is that it was a nightmare for me. I literally felt like I was dying, both inside and out. My heart was being actively torn apart many times. I was also sent to the Infirmary since I kept falling and slamming into things and passing out..."

Tessa and Catarina exchanged glances.

"Ah, you were probably reacting to whatever Magnus was doing and feeling, right? Since you initiated the breakup..." Tessa guessed.

Tessa paused, as she saw the Shadowhunter wince upon her saying those words. “Sorry,” she apologized.

Alec sighed. "It’s okay,” he said, wincing. “I deserved all of it, and more.”

He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled noisily. 

He was feeling just a bit nervous. 

“I'm just so anxious,” he admitted. “I just want him back -- as well as our future."

"Of course you do,” Tessa said gently. 

"Also," added Catarina, holding up her hands, which were glowing softly red, "Our hands started glowing red a few minutes ago. I’m assuming yours did as well. We are wanted some place. Something must be happening with Magnus.”

“So, the plan is to bind Asmodeus to something so he cannot escape it, right? That was the plan, right?” Alec stated.

The two warlocks nodded in agreement. 

Tessa lifted a bronze locket from her pocket, and showed it to Alec. “This,” she said. 

Alec examined it. It was of quality metal and solid. It was heavier than it appeared.

“This is a magical locket, spelled as to prevent escape once an entity enters it. This should contain him,” Tessa added. “After he’s safely contained, I will bring it to the Spiral Labyrinth for safekeeping.”

“Sounds good,” said Alec. 

Catarina stepped forward, and held Alec by both elbows, looking directly at him. “Wherever we are going, you need to remember that we need Magnus fully awake and cognizant for this plan to work. In the event that he’s out of it, we are going to depend on you to bring him back, Alec,” she stated.

Alec nodded, a fierce look in his hazel eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said solemnly. 

Catarina hugged him tightly, whispering words of encouragement. “Let’s go get my friend back,” she said softly.

Together they walked arm in arm to where Tessa stood. They all joined hands, forming a circle. Tessa mouthed some words, and soon Alec felt tingling in his hands. All their hands were glowing red now. 

At once, they disappeared into thin air. 

The loft was empty once more.

***********

_Rooftop_

The pentagram was finally complete.

“Ah, that’s my boy,” Asmodeus said proudly. “I knew you could do it. Such a work of art.”

Magnus had kept his eyes downward while he was pouring out the rest of the sand. He had not looked up once ever since the warmth had taken over his chest and cast out his father’s spell. He was only going to reglamour his eyes when necessary.

He chose his moment to do so. 

Reglamouring his eyes, he looked up to address his father.

“That certainly took a while, didn’t it? Well, as they say, Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Magnus quipped, trying to sound as calm as he could, as he walked around his masterpiece, keeping his hands in his pockets.

He had already started feeling tingles along his fingertips. Something was about to happen.

_Stand your ground, Magnus, _he thought to himself, crossing his fingers.

….

Three figures – Alec, Tessa, and Catarina -- suddenly materialized on the rooftop. All three were surrounded by a gold aura, courtesy of Tessa.

Asmodeus did a double take. “How did you get past the magical field?” he sputtered. “Magnus!”

Magnus turned around, his eyes fiery red, and facial expression flat. His gaze fell impassively upon the three newcomers. 

Alec froze upon seeing Magnus like that. Magnus was looking at him, but more like he was looking through him, instead of the loving expression usually on the warlock’s face.

Oh no, he thought. _Asmodeus got to him! We’re too late. _

He choked back a sob. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered, as tears sprang into his eyes. 

_He felt like his heart was breaking…_

“…Alec?” he heard Tessa’s voice, soft and uncertain. “I think, we need to go to Plan B.”

…What? Alec thought. What was she talking about? 

Oh right, he thought, as he recalled her telling him how he was the key to all of this in case Magnus was compromised. 

He needed to find some way to get Magnus out of this trance…

…

Magnus was finding it extremely difficult to play the role of possessed demonic son at the moment.

Alec was finally in front of him, in the flesh, after them having to play out their breakup anew -- _after all they had been through_. He had felt Alec’s eyes on him, devastated at what he saw before him. Alec was practically in tears.

And Magnus couldn’t do anything about it!

He had to keep playing his role to the hilt! As long as Asmodeus was in front of them – as long as he didn’t realize that they actually held the advantage...

But the longer he looked at Alec’s tearful face, it was _killing_ him inside to keep up the charade…

Something started vibrating in his chest pocket. What the –

Several red beams suddenly shot out from Magnus, the force of which jerked him involuntarily back, his eyes rolling back. Whaaa—

_This was not part of the plan!!_ his brain faintly registered. He saw the color drain from Alec's face in shock.

In the background he thought he heard Tessa and Catarina’s sudden terrified cries – “MAGNUS!!!!”

…but was there also a cry from Asmodeus as well?? 

The sound of wind started swooshing in his ears. Then he was propelled toward something, with unmistaken urgency -- _it was so fast he didn’t even have time to react_ \---

Everything became a blur. 

Then his body stopped short, as it nearly collided with another body. It took him a moment to reorient himself. He focused on the person in front of him. Alec! His lanky figure was glowing gold -- with a bewildered a look on his face, most likely mirrored on Magnus’s own face. 

Magnus swallowed hard, suddenly speechless. 

Alec…

“Alexander. Finally, my love,” Magnus managed to get the words out, finally dropping the fake glamour, and allowing his gold cat eyes to emerge. They filled with tears. 

Alec’s eyes widened upon seeing them – Magnus had been in control this whole time! he realized. _Magnus wasn’t possessed!_ _Thank the Angel._

His hazel eyes glistened with love and happy tears. He beamed at Magnus, sighing with relief.

They both looked down, and realized they were bound by glowing red strings that came out from Magnus. The sight brought shy smiles to both of their faces.

“Look,” Alec whispered in wonder. He was looking at something floating directly in front of them. Magnus followed his gaze. 

It was the omamori, floating in the air. It was glowing and pulsating like nobody’s business – it had never been more vibrant, its red silk and gold embroidery now dynamic and dancing as if alive….

_A symbol of their love._

Simultaneously, a white aura suddenly surrounded the omamori. Magnus looked toward Asmodeus, who was currently frozen by the red beams which had shot out from Magnus. Asmodeus looked defiant, yet his eyes betrayed his fear.

_Do it_, a voice inside Magnus’s head said. 

Eh? Magnus thought, confused. He turned to Alec, who was looking at him with similar confusion. “You heard that?” Alec asked. “What does it mean?”

Magnus didn’t know how to put it into words – but he felt _compelled_ to follow the words inside his head. He looked straight ahead, at Asmodeus currently helpless and frozen, and he smiled slightly. 

You freakin’ bastard, he thought. 

_My father._ He wanted to spit.

He suddenly knew what he needed to do.

He linked fingers with Alec, who looked at him with surprise. 

“You and me,” Magnus said, his voice wavering with deep emotion, “We are in this, together, for always. Aku Cinta Kamu.”

Despite the look of confusion on Alec’s face, his eyes held his, responding to the emotion. He nodded, a smile stretching across his handsome face.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, my love," Alec whispered. 

Magnus turned to face Asmodeus. “You’ve come between us long enough. You’re _done,”_ he said, his voice lowering to a dangerous whisper. 

Oh my god, that’s so hot, Alec thought, his eyes darkening. He squeezed Magnus's hand in support. 

As the last word was uttered by Magnus, a bright white light shot out from the omamori, straight for Asmodeus, who was now no longer frozen. Asmodeus shrieked like a demon as the white light _took hold _and _yanked_ him straight back into the omamori in one fell swoop. The red beams and white light completely disappeared. The omamori dropped onto the floor, still smoking at the edges.

Then all was still.

Magnus was still staring at the space where Asmodeus was. Alec couldn’t stop looking at the omamori on the floor. Footsteps approached them, and Alec lifted his head. Tessa and Catarina were next to them. 

“Wow, that was really something, guys,” Tessa said. 

Catarina was speechless for a bit, still staring at the onamori on the ground. Then she turned to look at Alec. “Well,” she finally said when she found her voice. “We didn’t go through with our plan. But it turned out we didn’t need to.”

Her voice trailed off, as if still trying to make sense of things…

“Whatever that thing is… you called it an omamori?” she asked.

Alec nodded. 

Then he couldn’t help break into a grin.

“That… is a miracle of the gods,” Alec added, grinning like crazy. “It saved us all.”

Tessa looked at Alec curiously.

“Where did you guys get that again?” Tessa asked. “Funny how we never came across it during our warlock studies.”

“Tokyo,” Magnus stated, whose attention had turned back to the group as the others were chatting. 

Magnus put his hand out just then, and with a flick of the wrist, blue flares emerged to pick up the onamori from the floor and brought it into his hand.

Curiously, he looked at it closely. The omamori, although still slightly smoking, remained immaculate -- a small red and gold silk square with the flower in the middle. 

A glow surrounded the onamori just then, with Magnus continuing to stare at it in amazement.

_You're free_, a voice said inside his head -- the same gentle voice he had heard earlier during their confrontation with Asmodeus.

He couldn't help grinning at that moment, as his fingers gently closed around the omamori. He brought his hand to his heart.

Never would he have imagined how crucial a role this simple gift from the heart would end up having -- toward their ultimate happiness. 

Then his thoughts went toward the events which unfolded over the last few days, and his smile faded.

Catarina noticed that there was somewhat of a lost look in Magnus’s eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Will you be okay?” she asked. She knew her friend too well. “That couldn’t have been easy. He was still your father.”

Magnus looked at her and grimaced slightly. “I think I will be,” he said. “Anyway, he brought it upon himself, especially with that deal he made with Alexander. He deserved whatever was coming to him.”

A hand encircled his waist just then, and he found himself cuddled against Alec. He turned to face Alec’s shining eyes and huge smile. 

He put his arms around his neck, and they embraced. 

“We’ve got each other now…for keeps,” he whispered triumphantly.

Alec grinned, as he lowered his mouth onto his, and they kissed sweetly and hungrily, their hands tangled in the other’s hair. They heard Catarina and Tessa whoop in delight, which made them both break out in giggles. 

“Oh yeah,” Alec said, when he had managed to calm down. 

Fishing in his pocket, he got out the ring box, and opened it, revealing the Lightwood ring. He did a double take. It had formerly been silver. Now it was deep gold, like Magnus’s cat eyes.

“I believe I owe you something – again,” Alec stated.

He looked into Magnus’s eyes, and put one hand over Magnus’s heart. Magnus’s eyes blazed with emotion just then.

“I have always believed in this, us. But after today, I truly believe we are fated to be together. We make an amazing team. Together we can surmount practically anything,” Alec declared. 

“Please do me the honor of being mine for always, Magnus Bane, the love of my life, the center of my universe. I can’t live without you.”

He took out the ring and held it out to Magnus. 

“I wouldn’t want anything less,” Magnus said softly, blinking back tears of joy. “Of course I am yours. For always,” Magnus whispered. 

He gestured to Alec. 

“Please do the honors,” he said softly.

Alec trembled as he slid the ring onto Magnus’s left ring finger. And he just stared at it. It looked perfect on him.

Magnus stepped forward, cupping Alec’s face, and brought it close to his. “It’s perfect,” he said.

“I love you,” Alec whispered.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered back.

They both leaned in for a kiss, and then both stopped short, as they realized that Tessa and Catarina were still standing next to them. They both looked at the women, doe-eyed and their cheeks pink at practically forgetting they were there.

Tessa and Catarina erupted into gales of laughter.

“Don’t worry,” Catarina deadpanned. “It’s okay that you guys forgot about us. No, really. Enjoy your moment.”

Magnus smiled shyly, and buried his head into Alec’s shoulder, grinning like a maniac. When he had composed himself a bit, he pulled away and looked at Alec.

“We should get out of here,” he stated. “Let’s all go back to the loft. Although, someone else will have to portal, I’m just a little bit tired right now.”

“I can do that for us,” Catarina stated, as she threw a portal open with a flourish. She took Tessa’s hand and they both walked through. Alec and Magnus looked around the rooftop, still amazed that so much had happened in such a short time…

“By the way, that force field you had put up,” Alec wondered. “We were still able to penetrate it. Was that just the power of the spell?”

Magnus laughed. “Oh, that?” he said. “That was me, throwing up a field that would weaken my father. He didn’t even realize it. And then I even got his permission to strengthen it! Good call, huh?”

Alec burst into laughter. “By the Angel,” he gasped. “That was amazing. But then again I already knew never to underestimate you…”

“Right back at you, Shadowhunter,” Magnus grinned, kissing Alec loudly on the cheek. “Let’s go home.”

They both walked through the portal, and then the portal closed up and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? I thought it was quite fitting. Anyway, we aren't quite finished yet! Chapter 6 to come!


	6. For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally calm for Magnus and Alec. 
> 
> It's time for celebrations with familiy, and to celebrate love :)

_6 months later..._

"Magnus -- ahh right there," Alec moaned, gritting his teeth, as his body shuddered, moving in rhythm with his love.

Magnus was on point today, angled perfectly to plunge directly at his prostate. He had expertly lifted Alec to hook his knees over his shoulders before starting. With Magnus kneeling, it was the perfect position for him to thrust in as deeply as possible.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, my love," Magnus murmured, as he thrust into his tight heat. They both moaned simultaneously. 

Magnus gasped as Alec clenched tightly at him. 

"Goddamn Alexander, you are so tight today. You should look at yourself right now, you are beautiful," he murmured.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, sensations overflowing his senses as he brought Magnus in for a deep kiss.

Things had calmed down considerably since the incident at the rooftop, and life was back to their routines. Of course that included lots of quality time in bed…

How fortunate Alec had been able to get two weeks off from the Institute, pleading burnout. Lying here in Magnus's arms, this was everything he needed... 

It wasn't long before the two lovers climaxed, both of them breathing hard, heads buried in each other's necks as they held one another.

"As usual, wow..." Alec murmured. Magnus laughed throatily.

Magnus suddenly felt a pull at the wards. He groaned.

“Oh, who could that be?!" Magnus huffed.

Alec scrunched his face, deep in thought. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, my god. I promised Isabelle we would help with planning Mom’s birthday party! I completely forgot! Izzy's gonna kill me!" He jumped out of bed, just as there was loud knocking on the door.

"You invited her here? And I'm involved with this too? Thanks for telling me ahead of time!"

Now Magnus had jumped out of bed himself, magicking on an outfit. Turning to Alec, he waved a hand -- and now Alec was in a midnight blue button down with jeans and boots. 

"There you go, Shadowhunter," he murmured. He stood back while admiring his work. 

"Really?” Alec asked incredulously. "Seriously? We didn't need to dress up for this."

"Did you really want the sweater you were wearing before, though? It has holes in it. Anyway that’s done for, I should have just ripped it off you during a moment of passion so we could officially toss it for good," Magnus responded. He licked his lips as he gave Alec the once over. “As it is, you look delectable now…”

“I like my holey sweaters, they are lived in.”

Magnus harrumphed.

Alec couldn't help laughing. He loved his warlock.

"Although, can't do anything about this..." Magnus lifted his finger to point at the large purple bruise at the front of Alec's throat.

Alec shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Ah well," he said, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a grin. "It's nothing that they haven't seen before, right?"

Magnus giggled. "I just can't help it. You're so sexy, Alexander. I just have to mark you all over," he said, giving him a lascivious look.

"No, no, none of that, or I won't want to leave this room. And we need to!" Alec protested.

Magnus pretended to pout. "Okay, okay," he relented. "But I'm certainly far from finished with _you_. Continue later?" 

Alec leaned in to kiss him. "Can't wait," he said softly. Then he straightened his shoulders and walked out into the living room.

Isabelle was already there, with a knowing smile on her face.

It figured that his sister would just walk in without knocking.

Then again, the loft was pretty much theirs. Within weeks of Alec kissing Magnus at his then wedding with Lydia, everyone had made themselves at home in Magnus's loft --even before Magnus had realized it.

It had been somewhat irritating at first to Alec, their impetuousness and sense of entitlement. But soon it had been replaced with warmth and a sense of belonging.

His family had accepted Magnus without reservations. And he could not have asked for anything better..

"You guys have been busy, eh?" Isabelle said, smirking as her eyes flew to the undeniable mark. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Her eyes flew to Magnus, who was right behind him.

Magnus grinned. "Well, actually we had just finished. And it was good..."

Alec groaned. His cheeks had gone pink.

Isabelle turned to her brother with a look of feigned shock. "Well, I'd never!" she exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest.

Alec rolled his eyes at both of them in exasperation. "Let's get on with it," he said gruffly. 

…

“SURPRISE!!! Happy Birthday, Maryse!” everyone yelled, as Luke Garroway and Maryse Lightwood walked through the front door of Garroway Books.

Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec had indeed gone ahead and done a great job with the planning and decorations. There were fairy lights twinkling in the air, and Magnus had magicked silver and gold ribbons that gently floated along the ceiling and down the walls of the bookstore. A large fountain of chocolate with tiny bites of fruit, marshmallows, and fondue sticks encircled the fountain. The tables had been setup with platters of food and dessert, along with bottles of champagne and other drinks.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Luke said, leaning in to kiss her, as she squealed in delight.

“You knew about this?” she asked, her eyes shining. Luke shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

“Guilty,” he said, his lips twisting into a smile. “By the way,” he added, I think you will want to talk to these two.” 

She looked up, and Alec was standing there, grinning at her. Next to him was Magnus, looking equally blissful. Her boys!

"Alec! Magnus!" Maryse exclaimed. "You're here!"

Suddenly Magnus found himself engulfed in a huge hug. A little confused but happy, he turned to Alec, who was grinning widely, his eyes glistening.

When Maryse pulled away, her eyes were shining with happy tears.

“Well this is certainly a nice welcome,” Magnus said, smiling widely.

I haven’t seen you since that day you came over to help me set up shop,” Maryse said.

She frowned slightly just then. “I was getting a little concerned. And then Alec seemed to be scarce too. I thought the worst.”

Magnus turned again to Alec with a surprised look, which Alec returned.

_Mother’s intuition?_ Magnus then shrugged.

Alec returned the shrug, breaking into a smile. They would clue her in on things later.

Their gazes softened, exchanging knowing yet loving glances.

“Well,” Magnus said, “Things did happen…” He trailed off, as Maryse gave him a confused look.

“Wait…” Maryse’s gaze fell to Magnus’s left hand, as she had spotted a flash of gleaming gold. “This is new…” Her eyes widened as she saw the large “L” engraved on it.

“The ring! But it’s gold…?” Maryse looked at Alec,confused. Hadn't the ring been silver? 

Alec shrugged. “Long story, Mother, to save for another day. But to answer your question, yes,” Alec said, breaking into a huge grin. “You’re looking at your future son-in-law.”

Maryse’s face broke into pure happiness, her eyes filling with tears. “Oh my god, this is the best birthday gift ever!” she exclaimed, throwing herself into Magnus’s arms again. “I couldn’t ask for anything better…” she whispered against Magnus’s ear.

Magnus chuckled. “Oh, so you don’t want this then?” he teased. He snapped his fingers, producing a large brown box wrapped in a bow. On top of the box, there was a card attached to it.

“Give me that!” Maryse laughed, reaching for the box, which Magnus gladly relinquished.

She took the card off and read it.

“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be held on the 12th of January…”

“By the Angel, this is amazing!” Maryse said excitedly, looking from Magnus to Alec. “I couldn’t be happier for you both!” Then she looked at the card again, her brows furrowed.

“But this is in 3 weeks, how will you guys manage…”

“I figured, why wait any longer? Besides, something else might happen. We need to live for the moment. As for the wedding, I have it under control. There are warlocks planning the wedding, and parties are what we do best!” Magnus said, grinning. 

Maryse smiled. “Why, of course,” she said. “It’s going to be an amazing wedding. I can’t wait. So happy for you both.”

“But, I do have one thing to ask of you,” Magnus said, his eyes suddenly turning serious. But his eyes were crinkling.

Intrigued, Maryse looked at Magnus and Alec.

“What is it?” she asked.

**************

The first strains of the song started to flow through the room.

_One look at you_ _  
My whole life falls in line  
I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_ _  
Oh, I can't believe it's true_

“Are you ready?”

A concerned, yet loving voice. Reassuring.

A warm chuckle.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

_Okay then. _A quick hug passed between the two.

_Breathe…_

Arm-in-arm, Maryse and Magnus slowly walked out, past the gauzy translucent white curtains, into the spotlight and the path littered with hibiscus, courtesy of flower girl Madzie,

Magnus has experienced moments of happiness in his 400+years of life. But, now as he gazed upon everyone who responded to the invitations, their looks of respect and love, Magnus had never felt more loved or a sense of belonging.

And at the end of the path of flowers stood Alec with Brother Zachariah serving as officiant. Catarina caught Magnus’s gaze and beamed. She was lovely in an sleeveless dark red velvet dress, the hem just touching the floor. Next to her stood regal Tessa, her lovely brown waves cascading over her shoulders and pretty in a wispy light blue chiffon dress. Magnus had requested that the both of them be there with her, since they had been integral toward bringing Alec and Magnus back together. On the right of Alec was his father Robert, and then Jace, his suggene and parabatai. Jace couldn’t seem to stop grinning as his eyes darted from Alec to Magnus, and then back to Alec.

Tessa turned slightly toward Brother Zachariah, her eyes soft. Magnus took a moment to catch Brother Zachariah's eye, and gestured slightly toward Tessa. In return, Brother's Zachariah's smile turned almost giddy for a moment, and he looked askance at Tessa with a look that was unmistakenly full of love. Magnus knew that that might have been regarded as strange to most, since Silent Brothers did not normally exude feelings or emotions -- but Brother Zachariah had been a Shadowhunter once, and in love with Tessa. Still in love with Tessa, if indications were clear. Magnus hoped that they would find a way to work things out, now that they were in touch again. 

Everyone deserved the type of love that he and Alec had found in one another.

Magnus’s heart melted as he realized how many people loved both him and Alec and were part of their special day today.

Magnus’s face fell back on Alec. So beautiful in his black tuxedo with bow tie, and the dark waves of his thick hair carefully sculpted which made him look even more handsome. No doubt, Isabelle played a role in that; she had a knack for these things.

His adorable smile widened as his hazel eyes darkened upon seeing Magnus. Magnus stifled a giggle. It was going to be extremely fun later tonight, he thought, as wanton thoughts threatened to enter his mind. He could never get enough of his Shadowhunter.

His husband-to-be.

But for now, they had a ceremony to participate in. He willed away those wanton thoughts. Right now, there were vows to be made. To be united with the love of his life.

Maryse and Magnus reached the altar and turned to one another. Simultaneously, they ended up in a loving embrace. 

“Thank you for asking me to give you away,” Maryse whispered. “I feel so honored.”

Magnus looked at Maryse with affection, lovely in the shimmering dark blue off the shoulder gown he had given her for her birthday, and felt so blessed that she had agreed to walk him down the aisle.

How things change, he thought. And he was more than grateful for it. He loved Maryse so much now, he couldn’t imagine not having her at his side, as family.

“Thank you for accepting. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to be with me,” Magnus whispered back.

They parted, with Maryse giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek.

Magnus then walked toward Alec, whose eyes were brimming with tears at the exchange.

As they stood across from one another, their eyes both crinkled.

Laughter, eyes shining.

“Ahem.”

They both turned to Brother Zachariah, whose eyes were clearly shining and his face swathed in a huge smile. Alec was amazed upon seeing a Silent Brother capable of exhibiting these emotions. He was even more surprised that Brother Zachariah was practically defying his oath and speaking to all of them. Clearly his bond with Magnus was so strong and true, that it was worth doing so in his eyes. 

Alec was extremely glad that Magnus had such a strong circle of friends about him. But who could blame them – Magnus was renowned and one of a kind. 

The best kind.

“Congratulations you two,” Brother Zachariah whispered, before looking up at the entire crowd assembled in the Institute chapel. “Everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of these two individuals, who are about to swear their love and devotion to one another in holy matrimony.”

In the audience, Isabelle and Maryse exchanged a tearful look, smiling through their tears. Lorenzo Rey looked genuinely happy – a rare glimpse. Meliorn sat next to Helen and Aline, who had put their heads together and closed their eyes, obviously happy. Raphael sat on the other side of the front row, exchanging looks with Catarina – his eyes soft and full.

“Time for the vows,” Brother Zachariah said gently. 

As Alec and Magnus turned to look at one another, their eyes and smiles bright, the world seemed to melt away, and they were alone, just the two of them, in their own perfect universe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon next!


	7. A Honeymoon, and a Lesson About Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to Tokyo, where they had their first lunch date..and also to get some answers.
> 
> They find what they are looking for, along with a deserving surprise <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars) for her amazing help with this. 
> 
> ENJOY!

_On the outskirts of Tokyo, in a park_

The portal opened, and the two handsome men stepped out, their new matching rings glinting in the sun.

“Love the great weather, we were fortunate,” Magnus stated. “Especially during Sakura season, I love seeing the trees lined up along the streets. I thought we could walk toward downtown from here, so we could enjoy the sights.”

Alec smiled serenely as a rush of cherry blossom petals blew past him.

“Wow,” he breathed. “This is even more beautiful than watching it on tv.” The snowing petals landed on his nose and eyelashes, as light as a feather. And the air smelled like faint perfume. 

It was like a pink petal wonderland, the gentle breezes of Sakura season giving the outskirts of Tokyo a very romantic aura, as its landscape became littered with light pink cherry blossom petals.

He laced his fingers through Magnus’s and gave his hand a warm squeeze.

“Thank you for sharing it with me, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” he said softly.

Magnus smiled. “You’re welcome, Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” he said. 

The two made a striking pair as they walked toward downtown. Once in awhile people would smile at them in passing as they walked by.

As they approached the City center, Magnus turned to Alec.

“What do you say, we have lunch at the same place where we had our very first lunch date?” he asked.

Alec grinned. “Well at least this time, I won’t be making any stupid jokes about fatty tuna, since I’ve since learned how to properly appreciate sashimi – especially toro,” he quipped.

Magnus’s laughter rang through the air, sounding like clear bells.

********  
“Hmm, the place should really be around here, somewhere. I remember walking this way…”

After a rather delightful lunch, where Alec wowed the entire restaurant with his improved knowledge of sashimi and Japanese pleasantries, they walked around the open market surrounding the area. 

It was in this very market that Alec had first found the onamori – the first gift he had ever given to Magnus.

This was all new to Magnus, as he had been browsing at the grander department store that time, so he had not any clue that Alec had decided to wander off into the market to look for a gift for him. 

Now that Magnus really thought about it, it must have taken a lot of guts for the then reclusive, shy Shadowhunter to even think of wandering through a market, with no knowledge of customs or the language. 

But that just showed what type of person Alec would eventually emerge into – he was open to learning and adapting to new things.

What a blessing to be with someone like this, Magnus thought, feeling a surge of warm in his heart. Through Alec’s eyes he had experienced things anew, with his sense of innocence and excitement – it was certainly a reeducation of the 400 year old warlock, a journey he found he cherished greatly.

Suddenly he felt a slight buzzing sensation on his chest, as a warm feeling rushed over him.

“Ah, so you came back,” a soft-spoken voice said.

The voice, suddenly so familiar, caught Alec’s attention, and he turned in that direction.

There was a petite Japanese woman, who didn’t look a day over 30, in a gold and pink silk kimono with flowers, standing in front of her display of tourist trinkets and baubles. And she was smiling at Alec.

“Hello, Alec Lightwood. That is who you are, right?” she said. She seemed wise beyond her years.

Alec blinked. “Uh yes,” he said, suddenly feeling a bit flustered. “But I don’t remember telling you that when I was last here. I just remember bumbling through our conversation, using really bad Japanese –”

She chuckled. “That was fairly amusing. But I have to commend you for trying. Most people don’t.” She then winked at Alec. “Besides, it’s not every day that Nephilim come by randomly perusing goods. Nephilim are generally not known to stray far from their Institute or place where they grew up.”

She then nodded at Magnus. 

“So he was the one you gifted the omamori to?” she asked, smiling. “I can feel his power, as well as his even more powerful love for you. Well, he certainly seems worthy of being its keeper. I trust that it has protected him, as well as the both of you when it was required.”

Magnus stared at her. “You can feel it?” he said, astonished.

“Oh yes. And especially since it exerted its power most recently as well. I trust that the omamori signaled to you that I was here. Am I right about that?” she asked, smiling.

Alec and Magnus could only gape at her, shocked at her words. Magnus brought his hand to his chest pocket and withdrew the omamori, which was softly aglow. 

He looked at it just then. There seemed to be something slightly different about it today. Right in the middle, just below the flower embroidery, now there was a symbol of two interconnected circles, one gold, one purple. 

When did that get there? Magnus wondered, a little confused. 

There was definitely a huge mystery with this omamori that they didn’t even realize existed.

The woman stepped closer to them. She chuckled as she saw the new design on the onamori. "Just like I suspected," she said. 

They looked at her questioningly. "I'll clue you in about it later," she said. 

She then put one hand on each of their arms. Somehow, Alec felt like he could trust her.

"First, both of you, come with me,” she said.

Magnus nodded. He took one last look at the omamori and placed it back in his pocket.

They dutifully followed her, past the mess of trinkets and baubles at the storefront, then through two rooms, where they could see a bed and kitchen area a narrow corridor, which eventually opened up to a torii gate, opening into a large space that looked like a little garden leading to a shrine. There was a koi pond in front of this, full of adult sized koi in all colors, Sakura, and both Japanese white and black pine trees. A traditional Japanese religious stone lantern stood at one of the corners of the area.

Magnus and Alec looked at this in wonder. “How does a space like this, even exist in this type of area? This marketplace along with the dwellings, is super congested,” Magnus said.

The woman merely smiled, and flicked her wrist, and gold shimmering sparkles leapt out. “There are vast levels of magic, that not even the famed Spiral Labyrinth knows of,” she said. 

She laughed quietly as the two men continued to bestow surprised looks at her.

“Come through the gate, but veer either to the left or right, never in the middle,” she said.

Magnus and Alec chose to veer more left as they crossed into this sacred ground.

She pointed at the shrine. 

“I built that for my early departed husband, who passed just a few years ago,” she said, dipping her head in reverence.

Magnus and Alec followed suit, to show respect. 

She continued with her story.

“About sixty to seventy years ago--”

“Did you say, sixty or seventy years agol?” Alec asked, gaping. “Uh you don’t look a day over 30.” 

Magnus looked mortified.

“Uh Alec, women usually don’t like references made about their age,” he said, with trepidation in his voice. 

The woman laughed then, a very young girlish laugh.

“Oh, you are both such dears,” she said. “and it's 40. Well, actually I’m immortal – or to be more exact, I earned my immortality back that age, so I retained the mind and body of a 40 year old. But I would imagine that concept would seem confusing to you right now, right? Anyway I shall go into that later…”

Magnus and Alec both sat there, intently listening to the woman speak.

“I was traveling through Japan on my own. I was fresh out of my studies at the university, I was much younger, and I had just crossed paths with a Samurai in his waning years, who was taking a temporary break in an abandoned temple, believing that the spirits of the temple would protect him. 

He asked me to stay awhile, as he wanted company at the moment. 

So I decided to stay. 

The old samurai started reminiscing about encountering magic as he traveled unknown lands, and began his story:

One day the Samurai was venturing through an unknown realm. There was great joy within this realm as the birds were singing and there was a sweetness in the air –

The realm was celebrating the impending marriage of the princess of the land, Princess Aya.

Princess Aya was beautiful and magical by nature. Unfortunately, Princess Aya was to marry the second son of Lord that ruled the territory next to her realm. It was an arranged marriage, fixed from birth by both families.

One day the Princess walked through a thick forest with her handmaids. She lingered near her favorite peony bed, located by a deep lake. The forest was enchanted, and the peonies were full of magic power.

She bent down to smell the peonies. 

Inadvertently, she tripped, and fell into the lake. The Princess, unable to swim, called frantically for help.

Just then, the Samurai, who had been ambling by, heard cries for help.

He ran toward that direction. Not wanting to reveal his real nature, the Samurai called toward the Spirits of the Forest to disguise him.

The Samurai arrived at the scene – not as he previously was, wearing armor and his weapons, but as a very handsome man, wearing a sash embroidered with peonies. He spotted the Princess flailing in the far end of the lake. Just as she was about to go under for the 3rd time, he rescued the princess from the water. Upon bringing her safely to land, the Spirits of the Forest made the Samurai/commoner disappear immediately. 

The Princess looked around for her valiant rescuer but couldn’t find him.

The Samurai had fallen instantly in love with the Princess. He couldn’t forget her. Thus she remained for days in the forest, hiding in the bed of peonies. His thoughts were of Princess Aya, and the lingering fragrance of the peonies filled his head with memories.

Princess Aya quickly became ill due to having to fulfill her duty of marrying a man she did not love. The King became concerned. It was a handmaid who disclosed to the King that it was because the Princess had fallen in love with the one who had rescued her from the lake, but that he had disappeared around the peony bed.

In the meantime, the King tried his best to cheer up the Princess – elegant dinners, and great performing acts every night, but nothing seemed to work. Unbeknownst to the Princess, the young Samurai would also clandestinely appear near them but stayed hidden, witnessing the celebration.

He only wanted yet another glimpse of his love.

One night the King sent one of his warriors to lay hidden in the peonies, in search of this mystery man who had made the Princess upset. He wanted this mystery man killed.

When the Samurai appeared at the bed of peonies that night, the warrior jumped out and grabbed the samurai.

A cloud suddenly emanated from the Samurai – this caused the soldier to get dizzy and pass out.

When the soldier awakened, he held a large peony in his hands, instead of a man. 

The soldier went back to the king that he had killed the mystery man, and had brought the peony back as proof.

The Princess took the peony and placed it by her bed, crying.

However, each day, the flower grew bigger and bigger. The girl also noticed she was less sick, and getting better every day. Somehow she just knew that her love had not been killed by the warrior, but had been saved by the magic of the Peonies.

When she was finally healthy again, she stole away from the castle one day, heading to the bed of peonies within inside the forest to search for her love. 

The Samurai was there waiting for her.

They both knew that they could not be together, as she was the Princess of her kingdom, and she was bound to her duty and could not rule with a mortal at her side. He was the samurai owned by a Lord and he had no power on his life.

However, this did not stop them from meeting secretly in the woods every day, until the night before she was to be married.

On their last night together, the one before her marriage, she swore her heart to him and in the morning, just before leaving him, she took the red silk charm off her neck, an _omamori_, and gave it to him. 

She had infused the omamori with her love forevermore, along with a piece of herself. She said this would bring him love, luck, and protection in his travels, wars and battles. She pledged that she would always be with him in the way that it counted.

She smiled at him sadly and told him she hoped to meet him again in their next life. 

Little did he know that her kind were immortal by nature, but when she had infused the amulet with a piece of herself and her love, she had made a secret vow with the Forest to take her life on her wedding day, and to bind it to the Samurai's, so she could stay with him and protect him for always. She didn't want to belong to any other man.

The samurai left that morning, resuming his journey. The omamori felt warm, resting against his skin, as it belonged there.

Back at the castle, as the princess spoke her vows, her face grew pale. And then she collapsed.

But as she fell, a rose breeze took her, and she was transformed into a peony.

Her father dropped on his knees in horror and tears, as he realized the implications of the his daughter had decided to make.

He grabbed the flower and clenched to his chest, but the willful breeze, now a stronger wind, tore the flower away from his hands.

The peony flew in the wind until it reached the Samurai, asleep on the grass with the omamori clenched in his hand.

When he woke up, he looked at the omamori and saw a peony embroidered on it. His eyes filled with tears as he had an epiphany regarding his Princess’s last words, that she “would be with him forever.”

As he traveled through more lands over the years and encountered situations of battle, he would notice that he would somehow be infused with extra strength and strategic intelligence – which would result in his defeating his enemies on the field. He said the omamori seemed to keep him safe, or otherwise led him to safety as during his travels as a lone warrior.”

At this time she had paused, and smiled to herself, before continuing.

“At that time, the old samurai had stopped talking and looked at me. He said he was tired of traveling the land, and he now wanted to rest. He said that he thought it was time to pay it forward and pass the omamori to someone that was worthy of it. He said that the omamori had started glowing, and he could hear the Princess’s voice inside his head, telling him my name, and that omamori was ready to seek its next owner. It had to be someone pure of heart, and someone with potential to change the world. And with those conditions, the omamori would be given freely from one deserving soul to another. So I accepted it from him. As I did, he started to fade. 

His last parting words was that the omamori would also give me immortality if it deemed me deserving of it, and if my quest toward changing the world required it. It would be offered when it was the right time.

I asked him, “Was it offered to you as well? And you did not take it?” He shook his head, and smiled. There was no purpose in him being immortal, he stated. He would just be extremely lonely. All he wanted to do was to be with his love. So he just chose to live to a ripe old age, until it became time for him to move on to be with her.

They did not get to have what they deserved in this life, so he was looking forward to meeting her now. 

Then the old Samurai faded completely, with a smile on his face. And I was left, holding the onamori.

In the years that followed, I moved forward in life, fighting against evil and the injust. In the process, I met the man who would eventually become my husband. Together we fought against the supernatural evils such as demons, and sometimes even dabbled with efforts of other groups in modern Japanese society -- notably helping the Japanese police take down the Yakuza, as a crime syndicate in Japan, which had its origins in helping the less fortunate, but which had eventually turned to the drug trade and various forms of corruption in recent generations.

Over time, as I bought more and more change to the world around me, I started feeling the power of the omamori infuse within me. It wasn’t until I was 40 that I realized that the magic had bonded with me, and that I was given the choice to be immortal. By then my husband had fallen sick, and he could not be cured. I continued to live on, for him, and I did everything that we set out to do. Slowly, I realized that I no longer wanted to be immortal. Now I want to join my husband in the afterlife. But I cannot not join him until the omamori found its next owner – and then only if the new owner had proven his or her worth. 

Well, fortune came in the form of you that day, Alec Lightwood-Bane.

Being pure of heart, with the desire to change the world – especially for the man you love. That type of soulmate love, despite being of different origins, called out to the omamori. 

The omamori whispered to me, “He is the one.” 

…

She then stopped telling the story, and spoke directly to Alec.

“Do you recall how I asked you if there was anything you felt drawn to? You looked around, and then you gestured toward the onamori,” she said.

“Why, yes,” Alec stated. “I wasn’t sure why; upon seeing it, I just felt like it was right item to pick up.”

“And do you also remember that we argued for a long time because I wanted to give it to you for free, but you fought and fought with me over it?” she laughed.

Magnus started laughing at that, and so did Alec.

“That totally sounds like Alexander,” Magnus said cheerfully, wiping his eyes.

“Finally I accepted some money, just for formalities sake, so that you could take the onamori in good conscience,” she said. Then her eyes grew serious. “But know that it chose you – it was meant to be yours, to give to whomever you loved, so that they would be wholly protected. And in doing so, you would receive that type of protection as well. “

Both Alec and Magnus seemed to take all of this in. A long silence followed. 

The wheels were turning in Alec’s head. Turning to the woman, he said slowly, “Does this mean there might be a way for me to become immortal as well, over time?”

"You saw the new symbol -- the interconnected rings -- below the peony on the omamori, right?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Those represent the both of you. You achieved what the Princess had wanted in life -- and now you are both connected in all ways possible, including that as a possibility," she said.

The woman smiled. “Would that be an option you would consider -- becoming immortal? And the answer is yes, as long as you live by the ideals that you are striving for, it will be offered once it’s time,” she asked. “As far as I can tell, you are certainly more than worthy. Also, it can be noted, that you chose the impossible, to be with someone immortal for life – that was something that the Princess was unable to have with her one true love. In essence, you two had achieved for yourselves the one thing they had both wanted but couldn’t have.”

Alec looked at Magnus.

“It’s still a subject up for debate, the immortality,” he admitted. “There’s still a lot to think and talk about. But I’m now willing to consider all options as time goes on. It’s not a hard no or anything…”

“Really?” Magnus sounded surprised. “Alexander, I thought you had said –”

“I know what I said in the past," Alec said, putting up a hand. 

Then he shook his head, with a rueful smile. 

"But then I was forced to give you up. I suffered that, the first time. Then we did it again, due to the plan we had executed. When we were on that rooftop and I thought Asmodeus had you under his control, I nearly lost it. That’s when I realized that there was no way that I would ever want to hurt you willingly, and I never want to lose you again. Just breaking up nearly broke you – and it nearly broke me. I would never want to go through any of this ever again. My love for you is forever, and it could never be enough in mortal years, no matter how long I ended up living," Alec declared. He felt like he had spoken every word from the very depths of his soul. He knew what he wanted now. 

He wanted to be with Magnus. Forever.

Magnus’s glamour dropped just then in response to Alec’s admission and his eyes were shining.

“If you truly meant what you said just now,” Magnus said softly, coming dangerously close to tearing up, “Nothing would mean more than to have you with me for all of eternity. I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus. Count me yours, forever,” Alec said, his hazel eyes glistening. 

They leaned in and kissed one another deeply. 

“May your love stand the test of time, and then after that,” she murmured, seeing the happy couple embracing, already lost in their own world. She could see the glowing auras that had already started to form around them both. 

She smiled, as she reminisced about how the omamori had helped her in her own life.

Right now, thought, she had her own destiny to look forward to. “I’m coming, my love,” she whispered, as she slowly faded from the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this fic is finished! I wholly enjoyed writing it, and in reading everyone's comments. I hope this was a worthwhile journey for you as well. Until the next time, perhaps?
> 
> Be well, and be safe everyone. Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? I enjoy both, especially reading comments. Please leave one if you have something to say. 
> 
> Just a note about updates...I work fulltime and im also working on other stories I have on here, so updates will be random. But just know for sure that I do NOT make it a practice to abandon ANY fic. Please stay tuned, and thank you for reading :)
> 
> Don't miss any updates, subscribe! Cheers!
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Lir_Soracia) and [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for being my unofficial Betas for this one. Love you hun!


End file.
